Cheer Fight 3: Kim's Revenge
by ChrisPalmer
Summary: It's been 10 months since Bonnie and Shego played Kim for a fool. It was humiliating to be strapped to a vibrator, handcuffed and then forced to suck dicks at a glory hole. With the help of her brothers Jim and Tim she will finally get her revenge on Bonnie and Shego. A revenge that will make sure that NOBODY will mess with Kim Possible ever again!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 1 of a 9 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving Kim Possible, her brothers Jim & Tim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie and Shego.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Plan Gets Started

Kim took a deep breath as she drove down a road in downtown Middleton. It had been almost a year since the glory hole night. Ten long months since Bonnie and Shego humiliated her and played her for a fool! But in that time Kim was planning her revenge. All good things come to those who wait. School was letting out for the summer and hot days were ahead. Matter of fact, today was a hot one. 85 degrees.

Kim turned the corner and drove down the next street on her route to her destination, a new pizza place, in her air conditioned car. She looked out her side windows and the peeked in her rear view mirror. Nobody was following her.

As Kim continued to drive she thought about the past school year. She tried to live life like nothing had happened. Oh, she could tell when she walked through the halls at school she was getting a few smirks. She also heard gossip about how Kim was a "cock sucking slut" or a "cum dumpster" now, but she ignored them. She was slowly plotting her revenge. She knew a good revenge took patients, time and a really great revenge will make your enemies think twice before messing with you ever again.

Following Shego's orders Kim stayed away from crime fighting. Dr. Drakken and Shego were on a winning streak and Kim had lots of time on her hands. Every now and then Shego would take a selfie of herself and Dr. Drakken robbing a bank, stealing a car or some other crime, and send it to Kim just to rub it in. This aloud Kim to see how much Dr. Drakken was enjoying his new life since Kim Possible wasn't getting in their way anymore.

However, all of that was about to end - for good!

As Kim approached the next corner, her car commentator rang. She tapped the commentator, flipped the monitor on and saw her brothers on video, "What's the sitch, boys?"

"Are you almost there sis?"

"It's around the next block, is everything good to go on your end?"

Tim answered, "All set."

"Good. Thanks for helping me put this plan in motion boys. Without your tech and well – other things, I could have never have done this."

Jim said with a smile, "Sure thing sis, and thank YOU for the -"

Kim gave him a dirty look on the video monitor and yelled, "Don't say it! I told you NEVER to talk about it!" Then she flicked the monitor off and hung up quick.

As Kim approached the new pizza shop building she spotted Ron and Wade. She yelled out of the window, "How was the new pizza place?"

Ron smiled as he said, "Bomb diggaty!"

"Good to hear. Now come on boys, we're running late."

Ron tried to get in the front seat but Kim told him, "It's Okay, you can sit back there with Wade. He doesn't come with us on that many missions and I don't want him to feel like a lonely nerd all by himself. He already spends way too much time alone anyway."

Wade shot back, "Gee, thanks Kim."

Ron accepted Kim's idea, "Sure thing, KP."

As Ron got in the back seat he noticed a cooler on the floor and asked, "What's in the cooler here? Is this part of our mission?"

Kim whispered to herself softy, "It is mine."

"What's that KP?"

"I said, _'it's fine_.' You can open it. It's a snack for both of you. Pop sickles."

Both Wade and Ron smiled as they reached into the cooler, "Booyah, I love me some sweet pop sickles."

Kim started to drive off as Wade and Ron ripped open there pop sickles and started sucking the juices out to cool them selves off from the very hot day.

Ron asked Kim, "So, KP, where are we headed?"

"Well, since I'm under strict orders from Shego not to interfere with her and Dr. Drakken I got us some new missions from our friends at Global Justice. The ironic thing is we're going to one of Dr. D's old location's. They told me there's a new villain hanging out in one of his old hide outs."

Ron wondered, "What's his name?"

" **His** \- name?"

Ron tried to finish his sentence but had trouble. "Oh, sorry. I meant to say…say. Hey – is there…?"

Ron didn't finish what he was saying because he passed out and flopped over on Wade who tried to tell him to get off of him but he also had trouble spitting out his words. Wade told him, "Dude, what the – the– ah, Kim? What is…"

Kim looked into her rear view minor and saw Ron and Wade passed out. She said to herself, "Like I was trying to say boys. This new villain could be - **_a woman_**!"

Then she smiled an evil grin out the front window as she continued on her way.


	2. Chapter 2 - Revenge Starts Now

Author's notes: This is chapter 2 of a 10 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving Kim Possible, her brothers Jim & Tim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie and Shego.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

Chapter 2 - Revenge Starts Now

In an old Dr. Drakken layer, Kim walked into a room that was transformed into what looked like a cross between a dungeon and an old creepy operating room. Kim, Jim & Tim put the finishing touches on their captives. Bonnie, Shego, Wade and Ron. None of their captives were awake…yet.

Jim and Tim were tightening the restraints on Bonnie's legs while Kim was behind Ron's chair. A small chain was looped through the back of Ron's chair so he couldn't just walk away. Kim pushed the handcuffs tight as she heard the final clicks snap as far as they could go on his wrists. Both Ron and Wade were handcuffed to a chair, naked. Their feet were also tied to the legs of the chair and they were facing Bonnie and Shego.

She then walked over to her brothers who were pulling Bonnie's wrist restraints very tight. So firm that they thought for sure she would wake up, but she didn't.

Bonnie was lying down on a cold metal operating table and her arms were restrained to her sides with thick leather restraints that hospitals used for crazy people in mental words. Her legs were spread apart exposing her bald pussy to Ron and Wade. Bonnie's legs were also restrained in leather straps so she couldn't move them out of position from what was about to happen to her.

On the floor, by her feet, was a long vibrator. Tim gave it one last test and turned it on. It slowly moved up and down.

Tim asked, "Do you think it will reach her pussy?"

Kim replied, "If we need to move it, we'll adjust it when they're all awake."

Jim asked, "Are we ready?

Kim told him, "Get the hose. I'm ready."

As Jim walked away to get the hose he saw a bucket on the floor by the door. It was filled to the top with something that looked kind of yellowish but also kind of clear. He asked, "Kim, what's this?"

"It's for later. My special 'pay-back' for Bonnie."

Worried, Kim took one last look at Shego. "Are you boys sure Shego can't use her powers to escape?"

"Positive!" Tim told her.

Shego was tied down different. She was sitting on a leather seat. Her arms were at her sides and facing down. They were in a special casing. A very large handcuff for each hand. Each casing was attached to a wire at the very top, which was connected to a machine. A wire from the machine was then hooked up the wrist part of the casing around her hands.

Jim explained the contraption to Kim again, "Kim, trust me, she's not going to escape, Shego will be unable to use her powers because the casing absorbs energy. If she fires up the hot plasma in her hands the casing around her hands will absorb the energy, transfer it to the machine and then send it back to the bottom part of her wrists making them tighter! The more she uses her powers the tighter her restraints will be."

"Kind of like Chinese finger cuffs. The more you pull…"

"Exactly!" Tim told her.

Jim said, "Plus, with everything else we're putting them through…"

"Yea, I get it."

Kim took one last look at Shego. She nodded and smiled. She enjoyed the fact that Shego's legs were shackled above her head exposing her pussy for everyone to see! Her ankles restraints were also connect to the machine so if she used her powers the restraints on her feet would also get tighter too.

Jim asked, "Should I get Shego's punishment now?"

"Not yet, let's wake them up first."

As the boys went to go to turn on the water, Kim told them, "Make sure it's cold water."

"Got it!"

Kim held the nozzle of the hose in one hand and the neck of the hose in her other. She felt the pressure in the hose swell as she looked at Ron & Wade tied up in their chairs naked with their heads down, knocked out cold. Then she looked over at Bonnie & Shego. She closed her eyes and took one last deep breath.

She was ready.

She pointed the nozzle at Ron and Wade then pulled the trigger. A blast of ice cold water rushed out hitting the boys in the face as she told herself, "My revenge starts… **NOW!"**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Truth Hurts

Author's notes: This is chapter 3 of a 10 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving Kim Possible, her brothers Jim & Tim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie and Shego.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Truth Hurts**

A blast of cold water hit Ron and Wade like a small wave. It was a complete shock to their system and woke them up fast. Ron looked at Kim with a confused look on his face. "What the heck, KP?"

Then he looked down and saw that he was naked. "Ahh, what's going on?"

Wade looked down and saw that he was also naked and said, "Yeeaaa, so I take it there's no mission."

Kim answered, "Nope. I'll explain it all in a minute."

She then turned the hose on Shego and Bonnie. The flash of cold water surprised Bonnie. She screamed as the stinging cold water blasted on her face and swished through her hair waking her up instantly, "Waa – wha - What the fuck? Where am I? How did I get there?"

Kim told her, "You're in one of Dr. Drakkens old layers. As for how you got here…I don't know. That was my brother's job. Frankly I don't care how you got here, but you're here now and that's all that matters."

When the cold water hit Shego, she was pissed. She looked at Kim, **furious** , then tried to use her powers to get out. Jim & Tim's machine worked just like they said it would. The engine rumbled up with power and suddenly Shego's hands felt tighter. She screamed, "Ahhh…"

"Do you like that Shego? It's my brothers own design. Every time you use your powers it will only make those things on your wrists tighter."

Shego took a breath and did her best to calm down, "So, why are we naked and why are we facing the nerd squad?"

Kim said with fire in her eyes, " **Revenge!** "

Bonnie whispered, "Oh shit!"

"That's right, ' **OH SHIT!** ' It's payback time for playing me the night of the glory hole."

Kim walked over to Bonnie. She pressed her checks together, the same way Bonnie held her cheeks just before she forced Kim to suck cock through the glory hole. "Whatever this villain paid you, I hope it was worth it because I'm going to put you through a hell of lot more in under 12 hours!"

Bonnie yelled, "12 hours, **WHAT?** "

"Oh yea, didn't I tell you? You're mom said it was Okay for you to stay the night at my house. Then we'll do breakfast and go shopping in the afternoon. She thinks we're BFF's now. I'm the good girl so I can be very convicting!"

Shego yelled, "Good girl my ass! A goodie two shoes wouldn't have us all tied up like this."

Kim said thick with sarcasm, "Yep, you got me. I lied."

Ron asked, "What about us Kim?"

Kim walked over to the boys and said, "Don't worry. Your punishment won't be as severe as theirs."

"Punishment? What did we do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you **DIDN'T** do!"

Ron questioned, "Wait – what?"

"The night of the glory hole, stupid! Did you really think I wanted to suck cock through a glory hole? I lost the oil wrestling match on purpose. I lost because Shego tricked me into believing that they had my brothers kidnapped. I would do anything to save my brothers, even…even…"

Shego smiled and laughed a little, "Even become a cock sucking cum dumpster?"

Kim walked over to Shego in anger, "You… **YOU!** "

Shego just smirked at her. "Me… _ **what?**_ "

In an unexpected move, Kim punched Shego in the face! "We're enemies but we had an unspoken mutual respect for each other. You're evil, I'm good. You do bad things and I stop you. This time…you crossed a line!"

Kim's rage hit a boiling point. She punched Shego again and said with excitement, "God that felt good!"

Shego shock her head and just smiled again, "Is that all you got sweetie? You got me tied up. I can't fight back. Don't you just want to beat the crap out of me for - _**ruining your life!**_ "

Now it was Kim's turn to smile at her, "Oh, I will, but not in the way you think."

Shego kept rambling, "We fought many times before. I know you can do better! Come on…"

Wade asked Ron, "Why is Shego asking for beating?"

As Kim walked over to Bonnie, Shego continued to taunt her, "No matter what you do to me it's still doesn't change the fact that there is video evidence of _YOU_ sucking dick through a hole in the wall. Face it princess, no amount of revenge will ever change that."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that. My brothers here figured out a way to get rid of it for good. "

Now Shego looked surprised. "What? How…?"

Jim squirted Shego in her face with another blast of cold water from the hose, "Because were computer geniuses! That's why!"

Shego seemed really mad, "There's no way. Drakken said that the…"

Tim told her, "I don't care what Drakken said. We're more intelligent them him. We attached a special computer virus to the copy of the video we had and sent to the Internet. Not only will it make _EVERY_ copy of the video it finds crash the _computer, tablet or phone_ that it's being played on but will also make the video disappear…forever."

Shego tried to insult there intelligence, "Anybody can simply re-name the file numb-nuts."

"We're not going to go into all the techy details because we know we're a lot smarter then you Shego so we'll just say this, the people who did see it got lucky. As of yesterday, don't view it again…if you value your computer or phone. Our virus acts fast, destroys everything in its path and sticks like super glue."

Bonnie asked, "Your brothers are smart but they're not stupid. How much did it cost you?"

Kim bowed her head, "A lot."

Shego laughed, "Well, I know you're not rich so I'm guessing you blew your brothers."

Jim & Tim looked at each other surprised.

Bonnie looked discussed, **"Eewww** …you gave your brothers a blowjob just to act out your stupid revenge on us? That's gross."

Kim got angry, "It's not my fault!" With her temper swelling she smacked Bonnie in the face then squeezed her checks again. "It's because of you! I sucked dicks through a wall because of you. I allowed myself to be humiliated, because of you. **IT'S – ALL - BECAUSE - OF - YOU!** "

Shego sassed back, "Are you sure you're not a closet slut, sweetie? Come on Kimmie, deep down inside you actually **LOVED** it?"

"No! I'm the good girl. I do the right thing."

"Right…that's why you have us in one of Drakken's old hide outs, in a room you transformed into a dungeon, which is very creepy by the way, and strapped us up like your sex slaves. Good girl, my ass!"

Kim walked over to Shego and said, "Maybe you're right, maybe deep down inside me some wild and crazy sex sounded fun. But I never acted on it. I never wanted to do it. I always did the right thing. The **right** thing of helping my brothers. So I subjected myself to be handcuffed, strapped to a vibrator and sucked cocks though a glory hole for over an hour just to save them. And where did doing the ' _ **right thing**_ ' get me? I got played for a fool."

Fear was in Bonnie's eyes as Kim turned to her and asked, "Do you have any idea how bad I wanted to cum that night? Do you have any idea how sitting on that thing changed my way of thinking? It reprogrammed my mind, my sex drive. It turns me on so much to **think** about sucking cock with my hands **handcuffed** behind my back and being **forced** to swallow. _**I don't want -**_ "

Shego began to laugh.

Kim turned to face Shego, "Okay, laugh now but thanks to you two, my inner demons have surfaced."

Bonnie was now terrified, "Are you going to kill us?"

"Bonnie please, I'm not that morbid. I would never take a life."

"Oh, thank God."

"No, what I'm going to do to you and the green one over there is the same thing you two did to me only - **100 times worse!** "

Shego questioned, "Humiliate us…how? I hate to say it sweetie but Bonnie over there is the school slut and I've been to jail more times than I can count. Sex isn't as embarrassing to us as it is to you, Miss Priss."

Kim answered her, "Well, just like your boss Dr. D says, ' _Let me explain to you how my plan works_.' We begin with this."

Kim pulled out an orange gun. "Remember this Shego? Bonnie doesn't know about it so let me tell her. It's a truth ray. I zap you with it and you will be compelled to tell me the truth for 24 hours."

Shego tried to insult her, "That's your revenge? A truth ray gun? I hate to break it to you sweetie but thing a really old weapon on Dr. D's. Do you really think it still works? Come on Princess, surly you can do…"

To shut her up Kim zapped her first. Shego felt some slight discomfort and shined with a bright orange glow for about 20 seconds. Then Kim shot Bonnie. Finally, Ron and Wade too.

She walked over to Ron and said. "Well, let's see if this ' _old weapon_ ' still works. Ron, why didn't you save me the night of the glory hole? Why didn't you try and stop it? You're my best friend. You're supposed to stick up for me and look out for me."

Ron tried to fight the truth, but couldn't. He confessed, "Because you're hot and I'm just the nerdy loser who was lucky enough to be with a girl like you. In all the time that we've been dating you've only give me one blow job. I was getting tired of waiting for it to happen again." He then shook his head. " _Oh My God…did I just say that?_ "

Kim raised one eyebrow, "Wow, I guess it does still work."

Nervous as hell Ron continued, "I did feel bad watching all the guys you sucked off on TV but I wanted some of that action too. I saw how good you were at it. Hell, I **know** how good you are at it. I thought, if it's ever going to happen again, this is it."

"Seriously? Ron, I love you but you can be a real ass sometimes. Wade, what about you?"

Wade didn't even try to fight it, "Same. You're way out of my league and I knew this would be my only chance with a girl as hot as you." Just like Ron, he was shocked by the word that came out of his mouth, " _Oh…what did I just say?_ "

Kim laughed, "Wow, that truth ray really does work fast." Then she sighed, "I thought you guys were my friends. You should have done something to protect me. Instead, you were only thinking your selves and with your dicks no less."

Both of them said in unison, "We're sorry."

"I forgive you. But I'm still going to punish you."

Wade responded, "Wait…what? Isn't being tied up naked punishment enough?"

Kim laughed as she walked over to Bonnie and Shego, "Not even close."

When Kim faced Bonnie she asked, "Now you're turn. Why did you do it? Why did you want to humiliate me that night?"

Bonnie tried to fight her mind. She did not want Kim to know the truth. But she couldn't fight it for long. Words spilled out of her mouth that she thought she would never say, " **MMMmmmm** …because I'm jealous of you! Why can't you _ever_ be satisfied with not being the best at _every single fucking_ thing you do, you're always trying to make me and everyone else around you look bad… _especially me_! You're the cheer leading caption. You have a boy friend that loves you and cares for you. You have it all. I have 2 sisters that insult me all the time. So I take my anger out on you. That night, I wanted to bring you down a peg or two."

"Duh, I always figured that. Let me try something else? Do you like Ron?"

She shook her head but the words came out different, "Yes…sort of. He's a dweeb but I'm jealous of what he does for you. He cares for you. Brick is big and beefy with a big fat cock but he's an idiot sometimes. I thought for sure your ' _boyfriend_ ' would put a stop to the glory hope thing. I was actually surprised he didn't."

Kim looked at the boys and said, "So was I."

The boys lowered their heads in shame. Kim wasn't finished with Bonnie. She asked, "Oh, how about this…are you gay?"

"What, what kind of question is…." Bonnie tried to fight it but she couldn't help but be honest, "No. I'm bi." When she said those words, she screamed! **"Damn it, Kim. Nobody knows that!** "

"Really Bonnie, everybody knows you are the slut of the school. A bunch of our classmates saw me lick your pussy through the camera the night of the glory hole. I think the whole school knows your sexual preference – bi - now."

The boys laughed a little and Kim chuckled too. Bonnie didn't laugh, Kim continued, "Sorry, bad joke. One last thing, how much did Shego pay you?"

"A half a million."

This made Kim mad, "She paid you 500,000 dollars to put me through all that?"

"Yes."

Next Kim looked over at Shego and asked, "Why? Why did you cross that line Shego? Why did you go through with it?"

Shego tried to fight it. So much so that she fired up the flames in her hands which made her wrists hurt. " **Ahhhh** , because Drakken was sick of losing. He was going to fire me!"

"Fire you?"

"Yes, unless I thought if a good way to take you out of the picture for good he was going to send me packing. At least, that's what he threatened me with. I didn't want to kill you, so…"

"Seriously? All the times Drakken had me on the brink of my death you didn't stop him but **NOW** you didn't want to kill me? "

Shego answered, "Those were Drakken's plans, not mine. When we fight I never…" She got mad at herself for being truthful and growled in anger using her powers again. **"AAGGGGG!"** Of course, this only made her feel more pain in her wrists. "Ouch…that hurts!"

Kim told her, "You really should stop doing that, you're only going to make it worse."

It was clear that Shego wasn't done spilling her guts yet, "Wait…when we fight. I - I - I really like it when we fight. It tunes me on."

"Wait a minute! You _ **LIKE**_ fighting me?"

Sweet was dripping off of Shego's forehead. She was clearly trying her best to fight the truth, but she couldn't. "Yes!"

"What else?"

"People who take control."

Kim was kind of shocked. "Take control?

Shego twitched her lips. She didn't want to keep talking but she kept spilling, "Drakken is such a wimp. Cute, funny and loaded but he's easy to push around."

"True but he doesn't seem like the ' _take charge_ ' type of guy."

"No, but your boyfriend did once. When he became evil for a while he took charge, **that** was a turn on!"

"Seriously? Why does everyone want to fuck my boyfriend?"

Bonnie told her a truth that Kim didn't want to hear, "Because **YOU** won't! If I had a boyfriend like him I've be sucking his dick every day to make sure he knew what he had to lose if he broke up with me."

Kim looked at Ron for a moment and tried to answer Bonnie but her words didn't come out right, "We've done stuff. Before. A few times. I mean there was that one time..."

"Face it Kim, your a prude. Well, not until after the night of the glory hole. So…you're welcome Ron. I guess the truth hurts, doesn't it Kim?"

Kim didn't want to hear it but being the nice girl meant not sleeping around, not giving blow jobs to every guy she knew and saving sex for a really special time. Everyone was zapped with the truth ray and the truth did sting, a little.

Kim sighed and then gently slapped both Bonnie and Shego on the check in a very mocking way then said, "Okay, that's enough truth for now. The ray lasts for 24 hours so let's move on to the next part of this punishment."

Ron asked Kim, "The next part?"

As Kim faced Bonnie and Shego, Kim answered, "Don't worry boys this part won't effect you."

She then turned her head back and smiled at them, "Well, I guess it will - sort of."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Punishment

Author's notes: This is chapter 4 of a 10 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving Kim Possible, her brothers Jim & Tim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie and Shego.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The Punishment**

Kim faced Bonnie and Shego as she yelled to her brothers, "Jim. Tim. Do it!"

On the left side of Shego, Jim poked something into Shego's arm. It was as small as an EpiPen. The needle pricked fast and the serum was injected quickly. On the right side of Bonnie Tim poked her in the arm with the same thing.

Both Bonnie and Shego yelled, " ** _Owe_** " as the needle stung a little.

Shego asked, "What was that?"

"It's my brothers own recipe. It's called a Persistent Genital Arousal serum. In other words…" Kim leaned in closer to Shego's ear. "It will make you so frickin horny and you'll be **begging** me to make you come."

Then she leaned over to whisper in Bonnie's ear, "When I'm done with you you'll be so wet you could fill a pool."

As she moved away to face them both she said, "The effects will last until I'm done with you two, about 8 hours. The only downside is, for every orgasm you crank out the next one will be less satisfying then the last. So the first hour of tonight's party will be - **_amazing_ **\- but as the night goes on – well, let's just say by hour 6, it won't be pretty. Imagine continually being aroused and **NEVER** getting any satisfaction no matter how many times you come!"

Bonnie pleaded, "Kim, please! My tender little vagina can't take that kind of…hey - are you listening to me? Where did you go?"

Kim wasn't paying attention to what Bonnie was rambling on about because she had walked behind the two tied up boys for a moment, grabbed a small vile hidden on a shelf and then walked back to Bonnie and Shego.

Bonnie asked, "Now what?"

"Bonnie, we both know you're the slut of the school so I'm sure your - **_tender little vagina_** – had taken quite a pounding over the years. That shot in your arm was my brothers concoction. This here…well, this you can find and any adult book store."

Kim looked over at Shego for just a moment and said, "It's my way of really - **_sticking a pin in it_**." Then she turned back to Bonnie, "Here Bonnie, let me show you what it does first."

The effects of the serum were slowly starting to effect Bonnie. Her eyes shot wide open as she felt an insistent, itching of pleasure start spiking up in her glands.

Kim leaned down close to Bonnie's pussy.

Bonnie asked, "Oh **YES**! Please – **LICK ME!** "

Kim told her, "No, I'm not going to lick you."

"Oh, **PLEASE!** I suddenly feel the need to cum. Like - right now!"

"I know, this will make that craving even better…or worse. Depends on how you look at it."

"Wait… **WHAT?** "

Kim dripped three small drops of this special sex liquid directly on Bonnie's clit.

Bonnie told her, "Oh, that wasn't so bad." But then, just before Kim got up, she gently blew on the place she dripped the liquid. Suddenly, a slight burning sensation came over her clit.

"Holy **FUCK! HOT - HOT - HOT!** What did you do to me?"

Kim explained, "It's called Hot Sex Oil. It gets hot when you blow on it. Drives people crazy. Makes you want to come _**so - frickin - bad!**_ "

Kim then moved to Shego and dropped a few tiny drops on her pussy too. Kim happily told her, "Bonnie's punishment will come in spurts but yours. Yea, you might feel this heat more than her!" Then Kim blow on the spot where the hot oil stuff was dripped.

Shego felt the same slight burning sensation on her clit too and moaned, "Woooo….wow. That's – that is so…"

Kim said with a thick sarcastic smile, "I know, right? But wait there's more!"

Jim brought out the feather torture machine. He rolled it directly in front of Shego's pussy and placed it where the feather gently touched her hot pulsating clit. Shego looked down at her private parts, saw the feather and then looked at Kim with a wide eyed look.

Kim stared at Shego, evil like. She wondered if the serum was taking effect yet. "What's wrong Shego? It is getting a little _**sensitive**_ down there?"

Shego shook in her restraints trying to resist the special stuff that was now slowly coursing through her vains. No matter how much she fought, she was unable to use her smart lip and lie, "Yes."

"Now imagine when that tiny little feather hits your tender clit… _ **1000**_ times or more! It's small but a feather will blow a slight gust of air which will make that aching clit of yours nice and hot. Hmm, I wonder if my brother's concoction is making you wet yet? Let's see…"

Kim didn't look. She felt for Shego's pussy, using 2 fingers on the top of her cunt, moving her fingers round and round in a clockwise motion. With the Persistent Genital Arousal serum now swimming through Shego's body her eyes shoot wide as she felt an insistent, itching of pleasure start spiking up in her glands. It made her very moist.

Kim mocked her, "Yep, it's working. Do you know the beauty of zapping you with the truth ray first, if you tell me you want sex…it's not my brother's special serum making you talk, it's all you. You simply can't lie to me."

Kim leaned closer and whispered in Shego's ear, "Do you want me to finger you?"

Shego whimpered, "Yes… _ **please!**_ "

Kim plunged her fingers deep in her cunt.

Shego closed her eyes, breathed heavy and bathed in the pleasure of her ravel fingering her.

Kim saw the quick satisfied look on Shego's face. A look that clearly expressed, " _Oh God, yes. Do that more!_ "

Kim pulled her fingers out of Shego's pussy and told her, "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to lick your own juices off my fingers?"

"Yes!"

Kim offered up her two fingers that were drenched with Shego's sweet liquid. Kim asked her as she was licking them clean, "Do you want me to play some more?

"Yes… **YES!** "

Shego was in the mists of a good sexual rhythm. Her pussy was self lubricating fast, her mind was deep in a sexual fantasy of her arch ravel touching her when suddenly…Kim stopped! She denied Shego anymore, "Nope…not yet."

Shego begged, " **NO? What?** Oh…no – no – no! Please make me cum. I'm so…so… **WAIT!** Oh – God - what have you done to me?"

With all the mocking that Shego had given her over the years it gave Kim enormous pleasure to say to her, "It looks like I've turned the powerful Shego into a bowl of jell-o."

Kim then got serious for a moment, "Jim, turn it on. Set the timer for 60 minutes too."

Jim flicked a switch and set the timer. The machine gradually came to life as the feather slowly started to flick back and forth over Shego's pink pussy. Right away Shego felt aroused by the teasing of the light feather tapping her little clit. The Persistent Genital Arousal serum flowing through her vanes made a title wave of _incredible_ ecstasy crash on to her slippery cunt like a thunderstorm of hormones. The feather amplified that feeling by 100!

Shego begged, "Oh... **Mmmyyy…GOD!** An hour of this?" She blasted her hands trying to set herself free but, just like before, it only tightened her restraints more. She screamed in pain, " **Owweee!** " Then Shego pleaded to Kim again, "Please, make it stop! It's…"

Kim stopped her in mid sentence and asked her, "Make it stop? Why? You just told me you like someone who _**takes charge**_. I'm taking charge! Do you like the feeling? Does it feel good?"

Shego looked at Kim with pleading eyes. Her face was full of torment but her mouth spoke the truth, "Yes! It feels good but…"

"Is it painful?"

"No."

"So then, if it doesn't hurt and it's not painful. What's the problem?"

"I hate this feeling of wanting to come. Being so close and not being able to..."

Kim stopped her again. This time she grabbed Shego's face and **FORCED** her to look her in the eyes, "Trust me. I **KNOW!** It's ungodly frustrating. Being so close to climax and not being able to cum. I sat on the vibrator for over an hour. Sucking every cock that came though that hole until I ' ** _fished the night_** ', remember? It's only fair you endure the same about of time. Enjoy!"

The feather started to speed up a little bit. It not only gently brushed the tip of her cliterous, driving her crazy, but the waves of the feather also caused a small breeze to blow on Shego's pussy as it glazed over her soft sensitive virginal lips more and more. Shego screamed, "Oohh…mmmmunnngghhhh. **Hot-hot-hot! F-f-f-fuuu-u-uu-c-c-ccc-kk!** "

Shego knew this was only the beginning of not getting any satisfaction for a **very** long time.

Kim then turned to Bonnie, "Now, it's your turn."

Before Kim started her revenge on Bonnie, Kim walked away for a moment. That didn't stop Bonnie from rambling on about what she wanted. "Kim, before you do whatever you're going to do to me…lick me. **PLEASE** , lick me again. Wait…where did you run off to again?"

Kim walked back to Bonnie and told her, "I'm right here. I have special surprise for you."

"Something special? Are you going to lick my pussy again like you did the night of the glory hole? That was amazing! The best…"

"Bonnie, shut up."

"No lick? Then let me fuck the boys over there."

"Oh, Ron and Wade? You're part of their punishment."

Bonnie questioned, "I don't understand."

"Oh you will, first this. Ahh, you might want to closer your eyes."

"Huh?"

Kim totally surprised Bonnie and took the bucket that her brother asked about earlier and lifted it up to Bonnie's level on the table. It was a bucket of oil!

Kim dumped the thick cooking oil all over Bonnie as she lied there on the table helpless and unable to move. One might think of this as a different version of water boarding, only there was no rag over Bonnie's mouth and oil was dumped on her instead of water.

Bonnie closed her eyes just in time before the impact of the splash hit her face. The oil splattered all over Bonnie's body from head to toe. She looked like someone splashed water all over her only now her body glistened brighter in the light. A lot of excess oil dripped off of the table and on to the floor.

Oil splashed out of Bonnie's mouth as she expelled air out taking a much needed breath. "Phhhfff…" She was temporarily blinded because there was oil all over her face and her hair had flopped on her eyes.

Kim growled, "That was payback from when your boyfriend dumped oil on me in the wrestling room that night!"

Bonnie told her, "Okay, maybe I disserved that." She continued to blow oil away from her mouth. "Phhfff… Ah, I-I…I can't see."

"Yea…I know. I couldn't see when you splashed oil in my face either, remember? By the way, I wouldn't open your eyes, just yet. Unless you want oil to seep inside. It stings! Trust me, I would know."

Suddenly, the table that Bonnie was tied to began to move. Like a hospital bed, Bonnie's head began to rise up. The whole table lifted like Frankenstein's monster operating table. She was being forced into a stand up position. A thick ozz grazed by her ass as she felt the oil around her slide down away from her body. After a moment, the table stopped. Bonnie still couldn't see but she could tell she was now in a vertical position. She felt something touch her pussy. "Wooo…what's that?"

"That's the same thing you put me though, only better."

Kim finally took a rag and whipped the oil and hair away from Bonnie's eyes. When Bonnie could finally see again her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Ron and Wade sitting right in front of her. Both of them had very hard cocks because they were watching everything that was going on front in front of them. Bonnie wasn't shy about what she wanted from them, "Hey boys, when she cuts me free, what to fuck me? Both - at the same time."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Bonnie, you're such a slut but at least I know your telling the truth."

Kim signaled to her brother Jim to turn it on. For a quick moment, Bonnie felt a vibration on her cunt but then it went away. "Whaa… **what** was that?"

Bonnie looked down between her legs and saw a long vibrator slowly going up and down like a slow moving sewing machine. One moment it touched her and vibrated ageist her tender pussy, the next minute…it was gone. Bonnie complained, "What the…? Oh come on – seriously?"

Kim questioned Bonnie in a sweet, honeyed tone mock of concern. "Awww, what's the matter, Bon-Bon? Is your honey pot feeling a little… _uncomfortable_? Let me blow on it to make it feel better."

Bonnie yelled, "No!"

Too late, Kim gently blew on Bonnie's bare cunt just before the vibrator hit it for the third time.

Bonnie screamed in pleasure, "Oh…holy hell! **Hot-hot-holy…f-f-uu-ccc-kkk!** "

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Shego. I know it doesn't hurt. It's not painful. Actually, it probably feels good. But it's so fucking frustrating being so close to climax and not being able to cum."

Bonnie felt the vibrator hit her clit again and screamed. "AAAHHHH….Please! This -this - this is…"

"This is…what? _**Torture?**_ That's exactly what I told you after I sucked a few cocks, remember? After swallowing a lot of cum, I begged you for a drink of water. You pulled my hair back and poured water down my throat as I chocked, I believe you said, ' _This should flush some of that cum down your throat_ ' remember? I sat on the vibrator sucking dicks for over an hour. You kept turning the machine on and off on and off over and over again, **remember?** "

In a small burst of rage Kim grabbed a hunk of Bonnie's oily hair and pulled, "Well, **DO YOU?**"

Bonnie could now see the anger in Kim's eyes. She nodded her head as she answered truthfully, "Yes!"

Kim continued, "Well, now it's payback time. This special vibrator here will go up and down. You'll get a little tease of pleasure as it hits that - " ** _oh, so special sweet spot_** " - then...it's gone. But don't worry, it will pop back up again and in a few minutes – or a few seconds – it's on a random timer. Anyway, you'll soon get another " _ **special sensation**_ " as it pops up. Then it will go away, again. This will go on and on and on and **ON** …for over an hour! It's only fair you suffer the same way I did."

The serum was effecting Bonnie very heavily now and the vibrator popped up and hit her clit again. "Oh…MMhhh…mmmhhh…Oh… **G-G-G GOD!** "

"Oh God - what? What do you want, Bonnie? Remember, you asked me that several times that night when you vibrated my poor pussy for what seemed like forever! What do you want Bonnie?"

Bonnie got right to the point, "Alright… **alright** …do you want me to suck there dicks like you did that night, I will. Hell, they can fuck me in the ass too. Just make t-t-thhh-ii-sss…!"

"Come on, Bonnie, really? You'd suck anyone's dick even if you weren't being sexually teased and tortured right now. Then again, if you want to sock a lot of dicks so bad you're going to love what I have in store for you later. But right now...no. I suffered for a long time that night. Sucking Ron or Wade's dicks isn't going to make you or me happy. Not yet."

As the vibrator lowered it gave Bonnie a chance to yell clearly, "Not **YET?** "

Kim faced Bonnie and Shego and told them, "While you two suffer through some sexual frustrations, be sure to look at the boys here. They will get nice and hard by watching - **YOU**. There firm rock solid cocks will all be because of **YOU** girls begging for it. Kind of like that video monitor you two set up in that room for the boys to watch me suck cock on camera. What did you say Bonnie? It's like watching porn. Boys love to watch porn. It turns them on. Makes them hard. It won't take long before you two are screaming, in fact - **BEGGING** \- to be fucked raw! I can't imagine how frustrating it must feel being **SO CLOSE** to two ragging hard cocks, so sexually teased, so **hot a bothered** and not being able to relieve the pressure from your aching cunts. Oh wait… **I can!** "

Then she turned to the boys, "Finally, you two. This is your punishment boys. Watching Shego and Bonnie begging for sex. The oil wrestling show was one thing but neither one of you did **ANYTHING** to stop her from making me suck your dicks. It was wrong! Now you two will suffer a little bit too. I can see your dicks are super hard already. You're so close to them you can almost smell how horny they are. But you can't do anything but watch. I guess if you wanted to you could close your eyes but since you're both tied down and not going anywhere you're still forced to _hear_ them screaming and begging for sex. So watch or listen, either way you can't do anything but sit there with blood flowing to your hard dicks and no where for it to go. Have fun!"

Kim walked away and her brothers followed her, leaving Ron and Wade to stare at Shego and Bonnie, watching them suffer. Bonnie yelled at Kim as she got further away, "Don't leave us here! Not…l-l-i-i-kkk-e-e-e t-thh-i-i-sss."

They all heard a heavy door slam.


	5. Chapter 5 – A Slight Change Of Plans

Author's notes: This is chapter 5 of a 10 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving Kim Possible, her brothers Jim & Tim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie and Shego.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – A Slight Change Of Plans**

In a special room with a lot of computer monitors, Jim and Jim watched as Shego tried to wiggle in her restates. Every now and then she would make a squinting face. They were only 15 minutes into this part of their plan and it looked like the mighty Shego was starting to shake from being teased so much.

They also watched Bonnie open her mouth and give out a light scream just about every time the vibrator hit her pussy. They couldn't tell if she was screaming for pleasure, pain…or both.

Kim watched Ron and Wade as they wiggled in there handcuffs. She looked at their cocks through the monitors and she saw that both of them were ozzing pre-cum already. Staring at their dicks triggered a reaction in her mind. She looked away but her brain and her hormones compelled her to continue looking. She started to get urges. She started to get wet. The sexual reprogramming in Kim's brain started to take effect again. Like Bonnie said, watching porn makes boys hard. Apparently, for same for some girls (and for Kim now too), it makes them horny too. Watching all this was filling her mind with many sexual fantasies. Was it because that she was watching the monitors (watching porn) or was it because of what Bonnie did to her? Either way, that _**thirst**_ was back! She couldn't fulfill her craving of being **forced** to suck cock but the desire to _suck dick_ was hitting her, again.

Kim took a deep breath and stared at their hard erections some more. A feverish, sex thought raced through Kim's mind;

 _Should I suck Ron and Wades cock? Will I get the same **RUSH** I felt when Bonnie forced me to suck cock at the glory hole or when my brother strapped my hands to my side and forced me swallow cum? No…no, **NO** \- Kim, don't think about that!_

She shook her head trying to get that impulse out of her brain. But she couldn't help it. There was a lot of sexual frustration pined up in that room. She saw it on the monitors but she could also **feel** it too, as if it were somehow seeping through the walls. She felt a **"** _need_ **"** to help out her friends. She thought;

 _Ron and Wade were just caught up in the moment the night of the glory hole. They couldn't help being pulled in by peer pressure._

She looked away again as a voice of reasoning echoed in her mind;

 _Still, they **must** be punished._

Her eyes wondered back to the monitors as she watched Ron and Wade struggle and sigh as they were forced to watch the girls across from them suffer. Kim said to her self;

 _Maybe I can punish Ron and Wade in my **own** way…hmmm…_

Finally, her words spilled out of her mouth, "Hmm…you know boys, all this sexual torture is starting…starting to –"

Jim asked her, "Kim, are you okay?

"Yes…no. I mean. Ahhh...the punishment for Ron and Wade **watching** Shego and Bonnie is turning them on but as I stand here and watch **ALL** of this on the monitors, it's making me wet too."

Jim stated the obvious, "Well just don't look at it."

"Not that simple." She sighed and then said, "Boys, I just came up with a better idea."

Even though he knew the answer, Tim had to ask, "Sis, if you're horny again maybe we can..."

Kim stared at them with a very mean look, "That was a onetime thing. _**Stop - bringing – it - up**_!"

Tim told her, "Sorry."

Kim signed, "Listen, I really appreciate you boys helping me get even with Bonnie and Shego. This revenge is going to be epic! But sometimes I feel like I paid to high of a price for your help. Do you know what I mean? Please, don't bring it up any more. Okay? I'd rather just forget that ever happened."

Both brothers say in unison, "Okay."

As Kim walked and the door slammed shut. When Kim was finally clear of the of the room Tim told his brother, "Well, it was worth a shot!"

* * *

Kim opened the door and walked in her little torture room again. As Bonnie heard the door open she asked, "That seemed like, f-f-foooe-eee-vvv-eee-rrr. Is the hour up yet?"

"Not even close!"

"Oh…come on!"

Kim walked over to Ron and Wade, leaned over closer to them and asked, "Since I know you two can't lie, I want you both to pick your punishment. Would you rather me leave you two here for the next 45 minutes so you can watch how sexually frustrated Shego and Bonnie are. Maybe get some relief when the time up – or maybe not. Depends on how I feel. Or would you like me to suck your dicks right in front of them two! If you choose " _ **A**_ " you're balls might be bluer then Dr. Drakkens by the time is up but if you chose " _ **B**_ " we can work together and really stick it to them two."

Bonnie screamed, "If she don't I will!" At that moment the vibrator pressed on Bonnie's tender super wet pussy, " **MMhhhfff…AAggggghhh!** " Then it went down again, "Listen, 2 blow jobs for each of you before you fuck me! I'll give you…" Before she could continue, the device hit her again, " **Oh, ohhh…Oh Mmyy Ffuuuccckkkiiinnnggg GOD!** "

Kim smiled because her plan was working, she said to Ron and Wade, "Don't pay any attention to her. Only I can actually touch you! Only I can suck your cocks…right now, if you choose that!"

Their eyes widened, Ron was about to answer but he had to ask a smart ass question first, "So let me get this straight? As punishment for not protecting you during the night of the glory hole you **want** to **give** us a blow job?"

"Yes but there's a catch. Two things. One - I get to make it last as long as I want. After all, this is a punishment. Depending on how sorry you are for disappointing me the night of the glory hole this punishment might last the whole hour or I could be generous and get it over with quick. It's all up to me."

Ron took a deep breath, signed and then asked, "I'm almost afraid to ask what number two is."

Kim smiled a devilish smile, "Number two - I'm going kiss you on the lips after you cum in my mouth!"

Kim chuckled as she added, "Well, not that you'll have any choice in the matter."

She leaned closer to Ron's ear and gave him a vivid picture, "I imagine you've got quite a build up of sperm down there and it's only going to back up more the longer you watch these two. When you bust a nut in my mouth I _**won't**_ swallow it."

She then sat on Ron's lap and straddled him. She slide his hard cock between her wet pussy lips as she continued her story, "I'll hold all you're cum in my mouth and then kiss you, like this!" She kissed Ron on the lips as she gave him short lap dance. Her butt moved back and forth on his rock hard cock as her tong wiggled with his tong. All should could think about was his cum ozzing out of her mouth and on to his. It would be a sweet revenge.

That hard cock sliding on her pussy lips was killing her. It wasn't as much torment as what Shego and Bonnie were going through but she getting really wet and horny. She wanted to slide his cock inside of her so bad...but she held back. She slowly got off of him and looked down as his cock. Her pussy juices made his dick shine a little. She let out a short sigh because she wanted more.

Collecting her thoughts Kim smiled at the boys as she asked, "So boys, now that you know what my new deal is, what's it doing to be?"

The boys didn't answer, at first. The thought of being kissed after they blew a load in Kim's mouth grossed them out. But Ron saw how much teasing Bonnie and Shego were enduring and there was no way he could stand to that for an hour. He was the first to agree. "Blow me. Suck my dick now, please."

"Good. I was hoping my boyfriend would agree to that."

Wade followed, "Okay…me too."

"You'll have to wait your turn but I'm glad you're on board. "

Kim took off her top exposing her nice perky tiny boobs to them both and said, "This is going to be fun because now I can put on a little show for these two girls as I listen to them squeal for sex. And then after were done here we'll really lay it on thick to Bonnie and Shego."

Ron asked, "Wait a minute…after you tease the hell out of them for an hour **THEN** you're going to lay it on thick?"

Ron looked over at Shego. She was hissing softly through clenched teeth doing all she could to keep from screaming. A couple of times her eyes would roll in the back on her head, her bottom jaw was shaking profusely and her veins were almost popping out of her head too. He could see that the fresh nectar from her pussy was already starting to drip onto the floor. It was just a simple feather tapping on her sensitive clit but that feather must have been doing a real number on her to be making her **THAT** wet and shake **THAT** much.

He also watched Bonnie, his old crush, begging him for sex, "Seriously? You're going to suck his dick right in front of me?" The vibrator squeezed ageist her clit again and this time she was so wet it made a ' _ **SQUISHING**_ ' sound. It stayed on her pussy for only a short time as she purred, cooed and growled throaty sounds of enjoyment . "MMMhhhh… **Aaahhh** …Uggg."

Then it went back down.

She begged more, but this time she had trouble keeping her words together, "How – how about - about I suck Wades cock. We'll have a race. We'll see who can make a dick come…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because the vibrator squeezed ageist her tender pussy wet lips again. " **OOhhhh…Oh, F-F-F-FUCK!** " But then it went back down again. She yelled, "Please…somebody fuck me! **Make me cum!** "

Kim knelled down in front of Ron's hard cock, looked up at him and said, "Honey, this is just the beginning! Only faze one of my plans. After tonight, they will never mess with me again when this is all done."


	6. Chapter 6 - An Apology Isn't Good Enough

Author's notes: This is chapter 6 of a 10 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving Kim Possible, her brothers Jim & Tim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie and Shego.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - An Apology Isn't Good Enough**

Kim looked up at Ron as she held his cock in her hands, "Holy hell, you cock is hard! I don't think it's ever been this hard. You balls are heavy too. You might have a little bit of blue balls going on here. Is it because of them?"

He whimpered an answer, "Mayyybee."

She licked the pre-cum off of the tip of his dick and told him, "The taste of your pre-cum is intoxicating." Kim was clearly under the influence of her sexual reprogramming. The good girl Kim was gone…for now. Sexual animal Kim was front and center.

Ron hands may have been handcuffed behind his back so he was unable to move but he was able to watch. He looked down at Kim and sighed as she dove right onto his cock. His eyes never left hers as he watched her devour his entire cock. She went up and down, deep throating it a few times. Then she used her hand and stroked it as she sucked. Deep and slow, cupping her hand tight and sliding her hand down his shaft.

Kim's hands were slick with spit but she could tell that it wasn't as slippery as oil like when she blew the guys at the glory hole or when she blew her brothers, but none-the-less Kim continued to suck Ron's cock for a few more minutes, stroking and sucking. His cock started to throb in her mouth. She knew if she kept this up he would cum fast but she didn't want that. Ron must be punished for what he – **didn't do**. She stayed focused and stuck with her plan. She stopped and told him, "Wow, you're almost ready. I can feel it throbbing but I can't have you coming this fast."

"What - I thought you said…?"

Kim got up, stood in front of him and told him straight out, "Like I said, it's a punishment not a quick trip down pleasure lane. I won't make you suffer as long as them but you're **not** coming is 10 seconds if that's what you think."

"On come on, seriously?"

Kim leaned closer to his face and pointed to hers, "As you say Ron - **NOTE SERIOUS FACE!"**

Kim turned around to check on the progress of her captives. Bonnie was squinting every time the vibrator hit her vagina. When the vibrator lowered she asked Bonnie, "Having fun?"

Bonnie tried to answer, but the effects of the truth ray got in the way, "No, I mean…yes. Sort of, I mean…" The vibrator hit her again, "Unnghhh…I-I-I mean…AAhhh…"

As the device lowered Kim asked her, "Does it feel good?"

"Yes. But I want to… **c-c-c-come s-s-sooo f-f-ffuuc-c-ckkkin b-b-bbbaaa-d-d-d!** "

"I know. So did I when you had me strapped to a vibrator and handcuffed at the glory hole, **remember?** "

As the vibrator lowered again, it give Bonnie a small window to breath and talk to Kim without feeling the effects, she begged her for forgiveness, "I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you pay up on the bet. It was wrong. Now can you please make this…s-s-s-s…"

As the vibrator hit her again, squishing on her now completely soaked pussy, she tried to continue with her words but it didn't come out right. " **FFFhhhppp….S-s-s-st-t-t-tooo-o-o-o-ppp!** "

"Stop? No…you had me going for over an hour."

Before the vibrator hit her again Bonnie begged, "I'm seriously sorry! You want some of the money? I can give you…" Before she could finish her sentence her words got garbled again as the device pushed hard on her now flooded pussy. Kim could hear the device hit her as the **'squishing'** sound was now so loud it almost drowned out the motor of the machine itself, " **Ahhh….gggrrhhh.** "

"Bonnie, I forgive you but I'm punishing you for what you did to me. So stop grobbeling. The timer on Shego's clock says 40 minutes so when the timer goes off, you'll be done too."

Kim walked in front of Wade and told him, "God that cock of yours his huge. No offense Ron but his cock is enormous. Anyway, want me to suck you cock now?"

Wade happily agreed, "Ah…yea!"

Kim got down on her knees and licked the pre-cum off of his big black cock before she started going down on it.

Kim looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye. He was looking away. Kim stopped for just a moment to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to watch you doing that to someone else, okay?"

"Fair enough" she said as she sucked on Wades cock some more. Then she stopped for a moment and asked Ron, "You do realize I already sucked his dick at the glory hole, right? So it's not like I haven't done this before."

"I know."

"Hell, you probably watched me do it on the monitor."

Wade told Ron, "Dude, Tara told me you were cheering me on!"

Ron got a little angry, **"NOT HELPING!"**

Kim pointed out the obvious, "Put it this way, Ron. If you did what your were suppose to do and **STOP** me from sucking dicks through a glory hole in the first place we wouldn't be here now."

Ron lowered his head because he knew she was right. "I said I'm sorry once already."

Kim came up for air from sucking Wades cock and told him, "I know and I forgive you but this is a punishment so now I get to suck Wade's dick in front of you. Feel free to cheer him on like you did the night of the glory hole." Then she engulfed Wades cock again.

Ron signed.

Out of the blue, Shego spoke up, "Kimmie listen. I'm the one you want. Let Ron and nerd boy go. They can fuck the shit out of me. I'm tied up, my legs are spread and my hole is wet and ready for a good pounding. They can fuck me for hours. That's a better punishment then this, right?"

Kim took Wades dick out of her mouth to answer her but never turned around. "Shego, that would only give **YOU** pleasure. This is **PUNISHMENT** for what you did to me, not to fulfill you deep dark fantasy of being fucked while tied up."

Kim went down on Wade's dick again as Shego tried to convince her. "Princess… **please!** I'll give you double what I paid Bonnie."

Kim stopped in the middle of sucking Wades cock. Her eyes winded. Did she just hear Shego right? Double what she paid Bonnie? She got up and looked at Shego. "A million dollars to stop now?"

With her lips quivering, Shego said, "Yes."

The thought of 1 million dollars lingered in her mind. Kim took a deep breath and looked at Shego. Then she looked around at Bonnie and wondered, "Would Shego actually do it? Would she pay her a million dollars?"

Finally, Kim looked down at the feather teasing Shego and turned off the feather machine. Ron and Wade were in a little bit of shock. Shego breathed a sigh of relief. Kim looked down and saw the huge puddle of Shego's juices on the floor. Kim pulled the feather out of the machine that was touching her cunt and watched as it dripped fresh pussy juice on to the floor right next to the puddle that as already there.

However, Kim then looked at her nemesis in the eyes. She wondered, was she really serious? Would she really give her a million dollars?

Shego breathed heavy and asked, "Now release me so I can ride those hard dicks over there. I need to cum before..."

Kim ducked out of reach for just a second. Shego asked, "Where did you go?"

Within a few moments Kim turned the feather machine back on and told her, "The feather was too wet. A dry one will have a better effect."

Shego yelled at Kim but the new dry father was effecting her in a slightly different way this time, "Oh…come on! A m-m-m-million dollars?"

Kim told her, "It's not about the money. It was never been about money. It's about getting even and making you feel the way I felt that night."

Shego pleaded, "Kimmie, **I-I-I-I'm ssooorrry**! I c-c-crossed that line. **P-p-pleeaassee** let me cum!"

"You have 35 minutes left. Deal with it."

Tears of extreme frustration gathered in the corners of Shego's slightly glazed eyes as she fought to control herself, fought tooth-and-nail against the waves of deep, intense teasing being inflicted upon her.

Kim walked back in front of Ron again and said, "Now…where was I? Oh yea, I have dicks to suck."


	7. Chapter 7 - Kim's Show

Author's notes: This is chapter 7 of a 10 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving Kim Possible, her brothers Jim & Tim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie and Shego.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Kim's Show**

Kim knelled down in front of Ron again and rubbed his hot, hard, horny cock, and started jerking Ron off with firm, insistent, steady strokes. She sucked it and stroked it for just a moment before she told him, "You know, my spit is an okay lube but it's not slick enough. I need something better. A more _**slippery**_ lubricant. Gee, I wonder where can I get some…oil? Be right back."

As she got up off her knees Kim told Ron, "Watch me, Okay? Don't take your eyes off of me. You're going to love this."

"Do I have a choice?"

Kim smiled, "Ahh…not really."

When Kim approached Bonnie she said in a very mocking tone, "I need some oil from your body. This will only take a minute."

To really lay the teasing on thick, Kim waited until the vibrator hit her sopping wet pussy again. At the moment of impact Kim slide her hands all over Bonnie's boobs, caressing then gently and slowly. Making sure she got both hands nice and slick. Small pools of oil formed in between her thumb and forefinger. She continued to slide her hands across both of her tits and then squeezed them together as if she was mopping up the oil on Bonnie's body with her hands. Bonnie's spine curled as she wallowed in the pleasure of someone touching her while the vibrator was hitting her at the same time.

When her hands were nice and slick she slowly slid her right hand down in the direction of Bonnie's pussy and asked, "When the vibrator lowers, do you want me to finger you?"

Bonnie almost cried as she begged, " **YES!** "

Kim smiled and even chuckled a little as the device lowered. She looked down and then slowly slid her slippery oiled up hand down Bonnie's tight athletic stomach. Kim's hand was now very slippery and the slow slick touching of skin on skin was very erotic. She kept gradually sliding her hand down to Bonnie's vagina and was about to insert her fingers…but she stopped.

Bonnie cried out, " **What Are You Waiting For?** "

Watching Bonnie squirm was giving Kim way to much pleasure. Kim smiled and thought;

 _This spoiled rotten bitch had this coming._

It didn't take long until the vibrator hit Bonnie again. This time it made a moist vibrating sound that almost sounded like it was sizzling, as it tapped her cunt again. This time, Bonnie clenched her fists, hoping to cum…but she didn't. The moment it lowered, Kim dove 2 fingers into Bonnie's supping wet cut.

Bonnie felt the intense pleasure of ' _something_ ' inside her. In her mind she fantasized;

 _Dear God, I wish it was Brick's big thick fat dick inside me! Kim's skinny fingers will have to do, for now._

The moment Kim took her 2 fingers out, she quickly took another jab at Bonnie's senses by blowing on her pussy again causing the hot sex oil to give Bonnie that burning sensation once again, just before the vibrator pushed up and got her…yet again.

The fingers, the heat, and the vibration all in a row took Bonnie very close to the edge of an orgasm but she didn't fall over the cliff because the device lowered to fast. It was all over way too soon.

With Kim's left hand she pulled on Bonnie's greasy wet hair and **FORCED** her to look at her in the eyes making her watch what she was about to do. With her other hand Kim licked the 2 fingers that were deep in Bonnie's wet pussy. The expression on Kim's face was that of someone who just ate had their first taste of chocolate. **Pure bliss!** "Mmm, you taste just like you did that night I licked you. Sweet as honey. Not bitter and salty like cum."

Bonnie got increasingly frustrated, "Ahhhh…come on. You're killing me!"

Kim smiled, almost evil like, and then pushed Bonnie to the edge again. She saw the vibrator was just about to hit her again so she leaned over and sucked on one of Bonnie's nipples then slowly pushed and squeezed her whole boob in her mouth just as the vibrator smashed her pussy.

Bonnie began to arch her back and pulled on her wrist restraints with all her might. In Bonnie's mind, Kim sucking on her boob and then the vibrator hitting her at the same time was an amazing feeling. An orgasm was so close! However, as soon as the vibrator lowered, Kim stopped sucking and let her boob go.

Aggravated Bonnie yelled her, " **Aggg….you did that deliberately!** "

Kim threw back, "Duh!"

Kim looked at Ron and asked, "Enjoying the show?"

Ron's eyes gave Kim a hypnotic stare. He couldn't take his eyes off of her lips. There was a round glaze of oil that shined around Kim's lips where she sucked on Bonnie's greasy boob. A trace amount of excess oil even dripped a little down her chin. It was as if she ate a big messy ice cream cone. Only instead of ice cream around Kim's lips it was the shine of oil.

Ron signed deep and answered her honestly, "Yes."

Before Kim walked back to Ron, she waited for the vibrator to hit its target again. When Kim heard the loud squishing sound, she grabbed Bonnie's face with her now very oily hands and kissed her on the lips.

Bonnie pulled on her wrist restraints as much as she could. It was as if the vibrator was almost pushing her up this time. Up closer to Kim's moist lips. She wanted to wrap her arms around Kim but couldn't. She wanted to experience the same kind of an explosive orgasm she got from Kim before. Bonnie was starving for pleasure!

But just like Bonnie did to Kim the night of the glory hole, Kim made her wait. When Kim's lips finally left the smooth tender skin of Bonnie's lips Bonnie said softly to her, "That was – that was…nice. Do that again, please!"

Kim denied her request, "No. I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine, Bon-Bon. Speaking of taste…" Kim leaned closer to Bonnie's ear. "I was going to kiss Ron after he came in my mouth. He thinks that's gross. Would you rather have it?"

Bonnie tried to answer as the vibrator hit her cunt again, " **Y-y-y-eee-s-s-ss!** "

Kim continued to whisper the sex talk into Bonnies ear. "His balls are heavy too. I think they might be as tight as Brick's the might you **FORCED** me to cock his cock. Remember all that cum you licked off my face!"

Kim continued her dirty talk in Bonnie's ear but now she added more teasing to the talk. She rubbed Bonnie's slippery oiled up boobs again as the vibrator smashed on her sopping wet cunt. "Imagine Ron's think cum dripping out of my mouth into yours."

Bonnie burst with excitement, **"Yy-eee-sss!** Snowball me! **PLEASE!** "

Kim yelled over to Ron, "You hear that Ron? After you cum in my mouth I won't be kissing you after all. I'll kiss Bonnie and give your cum to her. You don't mind do you?"

Ron said simply, "Ah, no."

Kim slid her hands all over Bonnie's very oily body one last time to make sure her hands were nice and slick. This made Bonnie enormously frustrated. **"Aawww… COME - ON!** "

As Kim started to walk away, she told Bonnie, "Thanks again for the oil. It'll come in handy for Ron's blow job. You'll see. Well, of course you'll see. It's not like you're going anywhere."

Kim rubbed her oily hands together as she walked closer to Ron, "Ron, I want you to look at me as I sock your dick now, Okay? Never take your eyes off of me. After you bust a nut you still have to watch me kiss Bonnie with your cum in my mouth, okay?" Kim laughed as she knelled down in front of him. "Then again, it's not like you have any choice in the matter."

"Very funny."

"My hands are now greased up really good thanks to Bonnie." She stopped for a second and licked her lips. The taste of the oil danced across her tong. "Hmm…I guess my lips are pretty oily too. Anyway, let's get started."

Kim looked over her shoulder and told Bonnie and Shego, "This show is for you girls in the back."

Kim slid her slick hands down Ron's hard shaft and said with a smile, "This revenge is so much fun."


	8. Chapter 8 - A Snowball Mess

Author's notes: This is chapter 8 of a 10 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving Kim Possible, her brothers Jim & Tim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie and Shego.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A Snowball Mess**

Ron did what Kim instructed. He looked down and watched as Kim sucked his cock again. She gripped his think cock tight as her hands slide down the shaft of his hard cock. A funny thought echoed through his mind, "Wow, if this is punishment…Kim can punish me anytime."

This time Kim's hands were very slippery. She griped his hard cock tight but her strokes slid easily now that her hands were greased up. She grabbed his dick with BOTH hands and moved them up and down along his hard rod as she sucked his dick up and down, doing long tight motions with ease now. She then deepthroated his man hood all the way to his balls.

When she came up for air and told him, "Wow, what a difference that oil makes."

Kim paused for a moment, then moved out of the way to show Bonnie and Shego what she was doing. She teased and tormented them by playing with Ron's hard cock right in front of them. Kim's hand slide up and down his shaft as she said, "Do any of you girls want some of this?"

Both of them said, " **YES!** "

"Well, you've got about a half hour to go. When the timer goes off…maybe."

Kim turned around and got back to work sucking Ron's cock.

Bonnie and Shego watched as Kim's head bobbed up and down on Ron's cock.

Shego screamed through her gritted teeth trying not to be loud. She tried to move her hips in a motion or rhythm with the feather to make herself cum, but her body was completely immobile and her efforts just didn't work. She could only watch as Kim sucked cock and the feather tormented her.

The same thing was happening to Bonnie too. Strapped in tight and unable to move an inch, Bonnie watched Ron's face shook with pleasure. She saw his eyes close for only a moment as Kim went all the way deep again. For a moment, the vibrator was in sync with Kim's head bobbing. Kim would go down on Ron and the vibrator would smack ageist her soggy pussy. She could see how much pleasure Ron was receiving and she wished she could get some too. The look in Ron's face was clear, she knew he was ready to cum.

In the last seconds, just before Ron was about to pop, Kim gently squeezed his balls. To Ron, it felt like she trying to pop a tight water balloon. That's all it took.

Ron came.

The moment Ron came Kim knew she was missing something. Even though this was very intense, in Kim's mind, she felt like this wasn't the same as before. She was missing the handcuffs that once held her hands behind her back and she was missing a hand in the back of her head **FORCING** her to swallow it all. For her, this wasn't as pleasurable as it was before, but she had to stay focused. She needed to get that " ** _forced_** " thought out of her mind. She was on a mission. The mission was to tease and torment Bonnie and Shego for a long time and teach them never to mess with her again. Ron's cum was now part of that plan.

The intense teasing and ball grabbing made Ron come like he'd never come before. For Kim, Ron's orgasm was like Brick's back at the glory hole. A massive cum blast! Like an erupting fire-hose inside the overwhelmed redhead's mouth.

Kim had every intention of snowballing Bonnie but Ron came so much and so fast she had to swallow the first couple of shots that exploded from his penis.

She managed to let the rest of it fill her mouth. Kim squeezed her fingers tightly around Ron's stiff shaft and pulled toward her mouth. She milked every last drop of his warm, slimy semen from the tender, cum-slicked dick.

Ron's face looked like it was completely drained. When Kim got up off her knees her cheeks looked like a chipmunk holding nuts for the winter. Some of the cum spilled out of her lips because there was so much of it she couldn't help but let a few drops spill out. She put her finger over her lips to try and hold it all back because the cum in her mouth was like a damn about to break.

With a limp drained dick Ron did what he was told. He watched as Kim walked over to Bonnie. No matter how much Kim tried to hold back the cum in her mouth, some of it still spilled out. Ron could see some of his cum dripping out of Kim's mouth when she heard Bonnie begging, "Bring it over here!"

Kim leaned over Bonnie's head. With one hand Kim pulled on the back of Bonnie's wet oily hair with her other hand she grabbed Bonnie's neck forcing her to look up and open wide. Bonnie eagerly opened her mouth like a baby bird begging for a worm. Kim then started to spit the hot fresh cum from her mouth into Bonnie's mouth.

Ron watched as he saw a sticky stringy white line that dripped from one mouth to another.

At the moment the cum reached Bonnie's mouth the vibrator hit her again. Bonnie squinted her eyes tight and took the vibration punch with stride. She tried hard not to close her mouth as the pleasure from the vibrator was attacking her. As the vibrator lowered Bonnie drank up the last of the dripping cum and swallowed it. She then lapped up the cum round her lips using her tong them smiled as if this was an orgasm, but it hardly was. This was nowhere near what she wanted or desperately needed.

There was a little bit of Ron's cum still lingering on Kim's chin. It dripped onto Bonnie's face, right below her mouth on to Bonnie's chin as she said, "Ron's cum taste so much better then Bricks. You know, like it or not, we're both a couple of cum sluts now."

Kim leaned over, grabbed her wet greasy hair again, pulled her head back and kissed her again. The taste of Ron's cum lingered in both of their mouths as their lips slide together. As Kim was kissing Bonnie she rubbed Bonnie's oily boobs again too. The vibrator hit Bonnie's sopping wet pussy at the very moment of the kiss and boob touching.

When their lips released Kim told her, "No Bonnie. I was never a slut like you. **YOU** made me this way and I plan on changing back when this is all over. You still have 25 minutes of punishment left. Now watch me as I suck Wade's big dick."


	9. Chapter 9 - Too Quick

Author's notes: This is chapter 9 of a 10 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving Kim Possible, her brothers Jim & Tim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie and Shego.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Too Quick**

Shego asked, "What are you going to do with nerd boys cum?"

"I suppose you want his cum snowballed in your mouth, don't you?"

The flicking feather and the Persistent Genital Arousal serum was really effecting Shego a great deal now. With a slight quiver in her voice Shego said, "Yes!"

Kim laughed, "I'm so glad I zapped you two with the truth ray before all this. I can really tell what sluts both of you are."

Kim walked over to Shego and asked, "So, are you enjoying this? The teasing? The torment?"

Shego tried to answer her but she couldn't because Kim put one finger over Shegos lips and the other hand over Shego's boob, "Shh…don't answer that yet. First I want to know, did Dr. D ever treat you like this? Tie you up? Play with you?"

"No!"

Kim rubbed Shego's boobs with both of her slightly oily hands and watched as Shego closed her eyes enjoying it. Shego answered again, "No…he never did!"

"I'll ask you what Bonnie asked me all night the night I was sucking cock through a glory hole. **What do you want?** "

Shego begged, "I want to cum **\- SO - FUCKING - BAD!** "

Kim leaned over to Shego's ear and told her flat out, " **NO!** "

Shego was so angry she used her powers again. Which, again, made her wrists hurt really bad! Shego screamed, " **AAAhaaahhhhhhhhhhh** "

Kim smiled because she was really enjoying her revenge. She looked down at Shego's pussy. The feather was doing its job better than expected. So much so that it started to make Shego's clit look like a large red Orbeez ball.

When this whole ordeal started Shego's clit was small like a little red ball but as the hour dragged on and feather teasing torture kept coming Shego kept getting more and more wet which made her clit grow!

As the feather continued to hit Shego's very raw pussy, Kim told her, "Wow, Shego. You're clit is starting to get swollen. I think when you finally cum, you're going to explode."

"I need to cum - **_now!_** "

"I know how you feel. **TRUST ME**! But you'll have to wait about 20 minutes. In the meantime watch me such Wades cock."

Shego shook her head, "20 minutes?"

To really stick it to Shego, Kim bent down and blew on her very vulnerable pussy again, causing it to get hot like before. Shego screamed, "For the love of… **GG-o-oo-d-d-ddd!** "

Kim got up and then lightly slapped Shego on the cheek, smiling a very mocking smirk, "Enjoy the show!"

Before Kim walked over to Wade to suck his cock she walked back over to Bonnie again and told her, "Sorry Bon-Bon, I need to make sure my hands are greased up enough for Wade's blow job."

As Kim waited for the vibrator to touch Bonnie's now completely saturated pussy Bonnie said, "I'm sure your hands are slick enough. You don't need to…"

But Kim didn't listen. The vibrator smacked her again and Bonnie stopped talking. Kim rubbed her hands across Bonnie's whole oiled up body. Bonnie shivered with an intense exotic sensation from all the touching.

As the vibrator lowered Bonnie told her, "You're not sorry. You're enjoying this."

"Ahh…duh. You two had this coming. Thanks for helping me get my hands slick again."

Kim walked over to Wade, knelled down in front of him, smiled and said, "You're turn!"

Before Kim started she looked out of the corner of her eye and watched as Ron looked away. Then Kim went to work.

Kim started to suck Wades cock. The intense teasing must have given him a strong built up because she stroked it and went deep on it only about 3 times then - **he came**!

Kim was shocked and completely caught off guard by such a quick orgasm. After a second or two Kim realized what was happening as she almost choked as the thick pearly-white cum erupted from Wade's pulsating cock when it shot down her throat. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth and let him fire away at her open hole. She swallowed a few shots but Wades cum mostly landed on Kim's face. The worse part, it kept coming!

Wade's cock was like a massive erupting volcano that spewed out a white sticky mess. Kim's face looked like someone had shoved a paintbrush into a bucket of glistening, white-tinged slime and slopped it all over her face.

As the cum stream finally slowed down, a little bit of cum dripped out of her mouth. Kim blew away some excess cum from her lips, "Pphhhfff." Finally she told Wade, "Dude, seriously? I barely did anything!"

After his balls were completely drained Wade tried to explain, "Well, remember the night of the glory hole? It didn't take me long then either. You're very good what you do."

"So I see." Kim said. Then she slowly eased closer to Wade. She sat on Wades lap, wiggled her ass on his now limp cock and got her face real close to his face. Wade could see is own cum dripping off of her face. Kim asked, "What's wrong wade? Don't you want to kiss me after you busted a nut all over my face so quick?"

Wade cringed, closed his eyes and puckered up. Kim laughed, "Relax dude. I won't kiss you. Although I should since I know how much you hate it and I'm supposed to be punishing you."

Kim got off of Wade leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Here's a little secret. I need your help to impalement phase 2 of my revenge. So consider yourself lucky."

Kim walked over to Ron and asked, "So Ron, are you still my boyfriend? Are you going to protect me now from things like - oh, I don't know - if Bonnie makes me suck cock with a glory hole?"

Ron cringed as Kim sat on Ron's lap and got really close to his face, "Or do I have to kiss you with a face full of Wades cum to teach you a lesson?"

" **No** … **no** …I get it. I'm really sorry and that will never happen again."

"Good to hear."

Kim hopped off Ron then turned around and yelled for her brothers, "Jim. Tim. Wade popped too quick so we're going to phase 2 early."

Ron asked, "Phase 2?"

"Boys, you ain't seen nothing yet!"


	10. Chapter 10 - This is just the beginning

Author's notes: This is chapter 10 of a multi chapter - adult fan fiction story involving Kim Possible, her brothers Jim & Tim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie and Shego.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _ **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – This Is Just The Beginning.**

Everyone herd a door slam. All of a sudden the vibrator and the feather machine stopped.

Bonnie exclaimed, "Ohhh, Thank God!"

Kim said in a very mocking tone, "I wouldn't breathe a sigh of relief just yet Bon-Bon."

"Wait… **what**?"

Shego asked, "Okay Kimmie, what's going on? You've been very adamant about finishing the time just like we told you to - **_finish the night_**. The timer isn't up yet so…"

Bonnie yelled, "So what! This teasing torture is finally over. Now she's **finally** going to let us cum!"

Kim smiled a very evil grin under her cum covered face and interrupted her. "Finally over? Do you think after what I just put you through I'm going to let you cum now? **Not – even – close!** "

Kim then walked back to the boys and then turned to faced both Bonnie and Shego again. "Bonnie. Shego. As I promised, I'm getting my revenge on you two for playing me for a fool the night of the glory hole. I told you my revenge would be 100 times worse then what you put me through. I injected you with a Persistent Genital Arousal serum, dropped Hot Sex Oil on your clits, put you through intense teasing and sexual torment for almost an hour and to really drive a nail into this -I haven't let you come. Not even once…yet."

Before she continued Kim took a deep and said with a very evil tone, " ** _This is just the beginning!_** "

Kim then yelled to her brothers, "Boys…now!" One the left side of Shego Jim put a gas mask over Shego's face. Within seconds Shego was passed out. Tim did the same thing to Bonnie and she passed out quick. Both Shego and Bonnie were now out cold.

Jim and Tim walked over to Kim as she leisured to Ron and Wade. "Boys, you're punishment is over now but..."

Wade stopped her and asked the obvious, "Are you going to knock us out too?"

"Actually, no. I need help from the both of you so I can go to the second part of my plan. These girls will…"

Jim tried to tell Kim something important, "Oh, Kim."

"Not now…"

Then Tim tried to tell her too. "Really, Kim you need to…"

"Seriously boys, can't you see I'm explaining to these two what we're going to…"

"I know but – " Tim pointed to Kim's face and said, "Honestly, it really is hard to take you seriously when you have so much cum dripping from your face."

Annoyed Kim yelled, "Fine, I'll explain it later. Get me towel so we can get these two sluts untied and move on to faze 2."


	11. Wake Up!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 11 of a 20 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Shego and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _ **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****_

* * *

Chapter 11 – Wake up!

There was a big reason Kim enacted her plan of revenge in one of Dr. Drakkens old layers. Space! There was plenty of space and many different rooms to convert into what she wanted them to be.

It had been about 30 minutes since Shego and Bonnie were knocked out and untied from one room. They were now being carried to another room. Kim lead the way down a hall as the boys (Ron, Wade, Tim and Jim) carried the unconscious bodies of the ladies she just sexually tortured.

As Ron and Wade carried Shego's naked body through a small hallway, Kim opened the door to the next room. Ron didn't think anything of it but Wade noticed right away that the color of the door was black. The same color of the door where Bonnie lead Kim to a glory hole room.

Kim told them, "Put her in here boys. I call this room GX."

Ron walked by Kim and asked, "Why GX?"

"You'll see!"

Ron and Wade carried Shego's naked unconscious body into a small 10 by 10 foot room. They placed her body on the floor. The floor was padded with what seemed like a softer version of a wrestling mat. Most of the walls of the room were covered in a thick padded sheet of plastic too. Expect for a few spots **NOT** covered on the walls at knee level. There was a small glory hole on one wall and on the opposite all as well. There were also a few small vets on the floor in the corners of the room and at the very top of the walls close to the ceiling. Finally there was also 8 sprinklers on the ceiling which seemed kind of odd to have 8 sprinkles for this small room but it was all part of Kim's plan.

As the boys walked out of the room Ron spotted what looked like a box or a Hope chest in the corner. He asked Kim, "What's in the box?"

She smiled and said, "Water and…ah, other things to go along with phase 3 of my plan. You'll see when the show starts."

"Show? Phase 3?"

"I'll explain it in more detail later. Jim. Tim, bring Bonnie in. Put her next to Shego."

Tim and Jim did what Kim asked and carried Bonnie's naked unconscious body into the same room and placed her next to Shego. Both of the young boys complained as they did their job.

Tim whined to his sister, "I know you're getting your revenge on Bonnie but she's still very slippery from when you dumped oil on her."

Jim added, "She's very hard to hold and carry."

Kim told them, "Stop complaining. Remember the plan boys. You'll be really happy when they both wake up. Besides, they'll be even more slick once phase 2 starts."

Wade asked, "Do you want to tell us what's going on? I feel lost."

"All in due time. Now let's go."

Once the two naked bodies were on the floor, everyone left. When the door closed behind them the room **LOOKED** like it had no exit! The door was a hidden door and it disappeared in the wall.

* * *

Moments later, Kim, Ron, Wade and Kim's brothers all walked into the same control room that her brothers were in before.

Ron asked, "Now what?"

Kim picked up a cooler, placed in on the counter and told them, "Now we have lunch and we wait."

Wade was happy, "Cool. I'm starving. What do you have?"

"Turkey, ham, chicken. Eat up. You'll need it when we get started."

Wade asked, "I'll need it?"

Ron was still confused, "Wait? Wait for what?"

Kim munched on a carrot as she explained, "We have to wait for at least a half hour or more because I'm hungry and…"

Jim interrupted her, "Hungry? You had plenty of protein from…"

Kim **THREW** her carrot at Jim and yelled. "Hey, no smart ass comments as I'm enacting my revenge! Go call your friends or something. Tell them they have a half hour to get here. **GO!** "

"Ok…ok, Sorry!"

Kim continued, "Anyway Ron, we also have to wait a half hour or more because the sedative we gave them won't weaken in from there system for at least another half hour."

Ron asked, "So when the half hour is up then what?"

Kim smiled and handed Ron a turkey sandwich. "Then we begin phase 2."

"Just how many parts of this plan are there?"

"Only 3. You know phase one, the extreme teasing. Phase 2 is locking them in there and letting then do what they desire to do and phase 3 is my favorite part but I don't want to spoil the ending. "

* * *

About 45 minutes later, Ron watched as Kim scanned over the buttons of the monitors. He asked, "Those sure are a lot of...ah, controls."

Kim laughed, "You never were that techy. Cute, adorkable but…"

"I get it. You think I'm too stupid to…"

Kim looked at him and raised one eye brow and asked, "Are you done?"

Ron didn't say a word. He just listened to what she had to say next.

"Ron, that room is called GX because it's a Glory Hole Extreme room."

"Or…Glory Hole **EXTRA**!"

Kim laughed, "Yea, that too. From this control panel I can control **EVERYTHING** in that room. The door to escape, when the glory holes open or close, water flow, the heat..."

"Wait, water flow and the heat?"

"Yep, the room is just about air tight with a few small holes on the ceiling and a couple of small drains in the corners of the floor. The biggest holes in the room are the ones where the dicks will poke through. If I wanted to I can make it a very uncomfortable 95 degrees in there and I can also control the air too."

"Hold on, you can cut off their air supply?"

"If I wanted to."

"Damn Kim I'm seeing a side of you I never knew existed."

"Well, they did this to me. They changed me. Now it's payback time."

Kim looked at the monitor of Shego and Bonnie in room GX. They were still out cold and hadn't moved. Kim smiled a small evil grin, "They've been out longer than expected. Time to wake them up. Here we go boys!" Then she pressed a white button on the control panel.

* * *

In the room GX, Shego and Kim were still naked on the floor. Four of the sprinklers from above started spewing out cold water! Just like when Kim sprayed them with a hose before in the other room. This time the frigid water rained on them from high above. It hit their naked bodies like rain fall on a cold winter day. As if tiny tacks pricked there skin. It wasn't painful but very jarring!

While the water sprayed, in a small corner close to the ceiling, a small part of the wall flipped around to reveal a small monitor. Now the girls in that room could **SEE** Kim and know she was in control.

Even though the water sprayed everywhere, the water didn't seem to affect monitor at all. Water just beaded off of it.

Kim's voice boomed out of 4 small speakers in the room, " _Wake up girls!_ "


	12. Chapter 12 - That Was Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author's notes: This is chapter 12 of a 20 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible, Ron, Shego, Bonnie and her brothers.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **_

* * *

Cheer Fight 3: Kim's Revenge

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 12 – That Was Unexpected**

As it rained cold water in the small room, Bonnie's eyes almost popped out of her head from the icy shock. Some of the frigid water beaded on her skin and slowly ran off of her body because she was still oily but the chill still made her scream, **"Ahhh…"**

Shego jumped up and yelled, **"Whaaawaa…What the hell? What is it with the cold water?** "

Once they were both up, within a few seconds, the 4 ice cold sprinklers stopped.

* * *

In the control room, Kim smiled, looked over at Ron and said, "Watch, this is where I give Shego a total mind fuck!" Kim hit a red button and…

* * *

…a red light popped out of the wall by the ceiling and started to flash. A moment later the 4 other sprinklers came to life.

A cascade of wetness covered the naked bodies of Shego and Bonnie fast again. Only this liquid wasn't as cold like the water. Matter of fact of was actually warmer and it smelled different too. Since the substance rained on them from above it covered their entire bodies very quickly.

Bonnie tried to get up and walk to a wall but she quickly slipped and fell. She smelled what was raining on them and then covered her eyes and said, "Wait a minute. I know what this… **Eww**."

Shego interrupted Bonnie, saw Kim in the small screen and was about to light up her plasma hands, "What the hell is going on?"

Kim's voice shouted, "Shego, I wouldn't use those plasma hands of yours. You're both now covered in cooking oil! Oil is very flammable. If you light up your hands you bodies will instantly catch fire and burn you both to death. I don't want to kill you and I know you both don't want to die so…no powers."

Bonnie shook her head, "Yep, I thought I noticed that smell."

After a few moments the light stopped flashing and the oil stopped spraying.

Kim fired off a mind fuck to Shego, "It must be so frustrating Shego. Knowing you have the capability and the power to blow a hole in the door and get away but if you do, you'll burn you're self and probably die in the process. All that power, and you can't use it. Is that… **irritating**?"

Shego huffed, turned around because she didn't want Kim to see her anger but since she was still under the effect of the truth ray, she couldn't lie. She said, "Yes!" Then Shego looked back at the small screen and asked, "Well, you teased us and tortured us for an hour, now you stuck us in a small plastic room and covered us in oil. What's next?"

While Shego was rambling on at the screen, Bonnie took her hand off of her eyes and brushed her wet oily hair away from her face. She got up, trying very hard to maintain her balance and faced Shego, "Who cares. After what she did to us my pussy is dying to cum. Are you still horny?"

Shego fired back, "After what we've been through? Duh, of course."

Bonnie got closer to Shego and smiled a very seductive smile. Shego put her hands out and stopped her, "Hold on a second sweetie. I'm flattered but you're kinda young for me and…"

Bonnie moved Shego's hands away, wrapped her wet arms around Shego's slick oily body and kissed her. After a very passionate kiss on the lips Bonnie confessed, "I don't care. I need to cum - **now!** "

* * *

From the control room Kim looked very surprised, "Ah that was unexpected."

Jim sassed back, "Seriously? You sexually teased them for almost an hour and injected them with our own sex drug and then you didn't you expect them to want some relief once they woke up?"

Kim laughed, "I suppose you're right."

Then she turned around and asked her brother, "So, are your friends here yet?"

Jim told her, "Six of them are and ten more are on the way."

"Good, I'll text the football players and we'll start once these two are…well, finished."

Then Kim turned back to the monitor and watched as Shego fingering Bonnie on the floor.

Even though Jim and Tim already knew what was going on, Kim finally explained to everyone in the room what the plan was, "Look at those two horny sluts! Let them have this one. When I'm done with them they'll never want to see or feel another cock again!"

Ron told Kim, "KP. You're starting to scare me a little."

"Ron, you have no reason to be scared of me, but they do! Like I told them already when we injected them with the PGA, their first orgasm – this one right now - will be incredible and amazing but in about 10 to 15 minutes after this first wonderful orgasm, that 'feeling' will slowly creep into their pussies. They'll get wet again and they wouldn't be able to stop it. I figure the effects of the PGA will last about 6 maybe 7 more hours."

Kim looked up at Bonnie and Shego in the monitor. Bonnie was now licking Sheo's pussy. Both of them were loving every second of what they were doing to each other.

Kim continued as she watched, "I'll let them suck and fuck any dick they want for the first hour because they'll want to suck and fuck every dick that comes through those walls trying desperately to get satisfaction again and again…and again! They'll be so fucking horny thanks to the PGA but after a while…nothing! In a few hours they're pussies will be fucked raw and still – nothing!"

Ron asked, "So that's it? That's phase 2? Letting two sluts go crazy at a glory hole?"

Kim responded, "Yes but the beauty of this is they won't have to be forced to do anything like I was. They'll **want** to suck and fuck every dick that they see! The PGA makes them horny and the truth ray will show us there TRUE smutty selves! This part is all going to be recorded too. Two horny sluts fucking and sucking every dick they see…for hours! Screaming and begging to be fucked so they can cum. But after a while, they won't be able to. They'll just be... **numb**."

Tim smiled as he told Ron and Wade his part of the plan, "Remember how they had one camera on Kim when they made her suck cock through a glory hole. We have 6 cameras in that room. They're all hidden and water proof! Just like our small monitor in that room."

Tim taped a few buttons on the control panel and 6 more monitors came to life showing them ALL the angels of that room including the same angle that Kim was subjected to, a camera right above the glory holes.

The fear in Ron's eyes grew as Wade also started to get a little scared.

Kim sighed, lowered her head and then smiled an evil grin, "Like I said, that's just the first hour – phase 2! Once there done doing everything they want all by the self themselves, then - **THEN** \- it's time for phase 3. The grand finale of my revenge!"

Kim turned around and faced Ron. Her look was almost freighting. Both Ron and Wade took a step back.

Kim continued, "My final nail in the coffin (sort of speak) is I finally get even with Bonnie and show her what it's like to sit on a big sybian vibrator while being forced to suck cock. That's right…after sucking and fucking for an hour or more I'm going **MAKE** Shego be the big bad villain we all know she can be. She's going to strap Bonnie on that big vibrator and make her suck even more cock! When I'm through with Bonnie she'll either be covered in cum or just about drown in it!"


	13. Chapter 13 - Now The Real Fun Begins

Author's notes: This is chapter 13 of a 20 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible, Ron, Shego, Bonnie and her brothers.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 ** _** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **_**

* * *

Cheer Fight 3: Kim's Revenge

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 13 – Now The Real Fun Begins**

Ron seemed puzzled, "I don't get it. Well, I understand phase 1 and 3 are very revengeful but phase 2? The whole school knows how much of a slut Bonnie is."

Kim responded, "True, but does _**EVERYONE**_ really know it? That's why we're recording phase 2 and parts of phase 3. She might have trouble getting a job in the real world knowing there's a sex tape out there of her on the Internet. Imagine if her mom or dad saw this. Nobodies forcing her to do anything! She's being the slut we all know she is - all - by - herself!"

"OK…that might hurt Bonnie but Shego? She's a villain! She would suck off a cop and then punch him in the face just to get out of a ticket. How is recording her sucking and fucking cocks through a glory hole revenge on her?"

"Simple, Bonnie is 17. She's still under age and that's where phase 3 comes in. Even though we all know Bonnie is a cock sucking slut I imagine she'll be tied after an hour or two of willingly sucking and fucking every dick she sees. Then, when she's all worn out and can't take anymore, then I **MAKE** Shego be the bad girl we all know she is and **FORCE** Bonnie to suck off more cocks, and that's where my revenge on Shego comes in. Shego will be **FORCING** Bonnie to give head, that's rape."

Kim turned and faced the monitor as she watched Bonnie and Shego go at it. Ron could sense the anger in her voice as she said, "Well, I'm also hoping Shego rams that big 9 inch dildo up Bonnie's ass too like she did to me. It hurt! I want to see Bonnie suffer because **SHE** has it coming!"

For a slight moment, Ron noticed Kim's eyes. She wasn't thinking like her old self. This was a different Kim. He asked her, "Kim, are you ok?"

Kim signed and answered, "I'm fine." She continued to watch the monitors.

"No, KP, you don't seem fine. Kim and Bonnie played you big time that night and this revenge is eating you up. Even though you did what you did to save your brothers, in a manner of speaking, Bonnie raped you too. I know it hurt. I played a small part it and I am really sorry but you need to…"

Ron stopped in mid sentence. His eyes widened as he heard very loud screaming penetrating through the walls. It was the girls in the GX room having an extremely intense orgasm! "Hold up, is that... **them**?"

Jim stated, "Well, what did you expect? We did tease them for an hour!"

* * *

In the room GX Shego had just licked Bonnie and gave her the best orgasm she had ever gotten in her life.

As the ladies plopped there excused bodies into a small puddle of oil on the floor Kim's voice popped on the speaker. She asked, "Finished?"

* * *

In the control room, Ron said to Kim, "No, we're not finished we need to…"

Kim turned to face Ron for a moment, "I wasn't talking to you!" Then she turned back to the monitor.

* * *

Bonnie smiled and had the balls to say, "Yea…we're done. She was actually better then you when I forced you to lick me Kim."

Bonnie kissed Shego on the lips and said, "That was incredible. What's next?"

Kim sighed and said, "Now that you two are finished let's see if the truth ray is still working. Bonnie, let's start with you. Remember that question you asked me before we oil wrestled. How much cum have you swallowed at one time?"

Bonnie said sarcastically, "Easy, one load at a time."

Shego gave Bonnie a high five and laughed.

"OK, let me rephrase the question. How many cocks have you sucked, ever?"

Bonnie shook her head trying hard to fight the truth, "Agg…I lost count. Seriously, I have no idea."

"When did you start?"

Bonnie sighed because she was embarrassed but she was compelled to answer truthfully. She lowered her head and said, "13."

Then she tried to justify her sluttyness at such a young age. "In my defense you'd be surprised what boys will do for you once they know they're getting a blow job. Boys give me what I want because they know that…"

* * *

Kim let Bonnie ramble on. This new information about Bonnie seemed to have poked a soft spot in her revenge. Kim was a little shocked as she asked. "13? Didn't she have braces at 13? Hell, at 13 all I wanted to do was join the cheer team."

Ron told her, "Well, her sisters are bigger bitches then her. Maybe...no. Wait a minute. Listen, KP, Maybe we should…"

Kim shook her head and tried to remain focused. "No… **NO!** She ruined my life now it's time for me to mess up hers!"

"Kim, she was sucking cock at 13. I think she's already a little messed up."

Kim sighed and continued with her questions.

* * *

Shego, same question, "How many dicks have you sucked?"

Shego responded in true villain fashion, "To many to count."

Kim asked, "Bonnie how many guys have you had sex with?"

Bonnie didn't even try to fight the truth anymore. "Guys? 25…I think."

Shego shouted out her answer before Kim could ask, "Don't ask because I have no idea."

Bonnie yelled out, "Can we stop with the 20 questions and just get this over with. I want to go shipping with Shego when we're done here. I think this girl might know more about fashion then me." Shego then kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

* * *

In the control room Ron could see the anger slowly growing in Kim's eyes, she hit the red button again and showered them with another coating of oil.

Kim heard Shego yell through the control room speakers as she complained, "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it is. The moment your skin gets to dry is the moment you'll use your powers to fire up those plasma hands of yours. So expect a pop up oil shower on the horizon."

Then Kim pressed two black buttons and a pink button. The black buttons opened 2 small glory holes in the walls. One of them on one wall and the other on the opposite wall. The pink button opened the chest.

Kim explained to them what she wanted, "Ok Bonnie, if you want to ' _get this over with_ ' then let's get started. What I want from you two is simple. **FINISH THE NIGHT!** Both of you will suck or fuck every single cock that comes through those walls.

 **EVERY - SINGLE - ONE!**

I don't care if you swallow or not. I don't care if you suck or fuck them. We're not leaving until you're done! In the corner you'll find a box. It's filled with drinking water, handcuffs, sex toys and something I was introduced to, a sybian vibrator. Use what you want or don't. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you make sure every cock cums."

Shego wondered, "If we refuse?"

"I turn up the heat."

The monitor in there room flicked off and showed them the temperature of the room. It read 77. Within a few seconds the number started to rise to 78 and then 79. Shego and Bonnie could feel the heat coming from small vets in the floor.

Kim smiled as she said, "I'll give you about 10 minutes to decide." Then she flicked a switch turning off her microphone.

Ron wondered, "Why 10 minutes?"

"Remember… in about 10 minutes they'll start to get horny again."

Kim was right. In about 10 minutes Bonnie's breathing starting to get faster. She felt that ' ** _feeling_** ' come back. She wiggled her oily body on the floor and slowly slid her hand to her pussy. She stuck her finger in her cunt and noticed it was wet again then looked over at Shego. "Hey, are you feeling…"

Bonnie stopped her words when she saw that Shego was already lying on the floor fingering her now sopping wet pussy.

Shego moaned, "Oh My God. I'm wet again!"

Bonnie sighed a heavy breath, reached down and started to insert 2 fingers into her now wet pussy. "Oh My God, what did she do to us?"

Within 10 minutes the temperature had gone up to 84. Bonnie shook her head as she yelled, "It's to fucking hot in here." She carefully walked over to the chest and opened a bottle of water and chugged it down but it wasn't enough to keep her inside cool. She was still horny.

Kim responded in the speakers, "I'll turn the heat down if…"

Bonnie opened another bottle of water and poured it on her face to cool off. It still wasn't enough. She agreed fast, "Alright! I'll do it!"

"Do what? What do you want Bonnie? That's what you asked me the night you had me strapped down to that big vibrator and facing a glory hole. Remember? Tell me what you want!"

Bonnie and Shego both continued to finger themselves aching for a cock. Bonnie yelled in sexual frustration, "Fine! You want to hear me say it just like I made you say it. Here –

 _ **I want to suck and fuck cocks that come through the hole**_

– OK? Are you happy?"

Within moments, the heat in the small room stated to lower from 84 to 82. Then the first cock poked through the wall. It was a long big black cock. Maybe 8 inches long or more. When Bonnie saw the cock in the wall she slide slick body over to the dick and started sucking.

Shego looked over at her wall and saw a cock come through her hole. It was brown and not as big as the black cock. Shego slide over, got on her knees and started sucking it.

From the control room Kim smiled a satisfied grin as she watched Bonnie and Shego sucked cock through the glory holes. "Phase two is under way!"


	14. Chapter 14 - They Keep Wanting More

Author's notes: This is chapter 14 of a 20 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible, Ron, Shego, Bonnie and her brothers.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 ** _** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **_**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - They Keep Wanting More**

In the GX Room, the temperature had dropped from 82 to 79 and was still slowly descending. It had only been 20 minutes since phase 2 of Kim's massive revenge plot was stared and things were going just as Kim planed.

Bonnie was currently on her knees in front of a glory hole with some cum dripping from her chin. She had already sucked off two cocks and was starting on her third. Her pussy was aching to be filled. She wanted fucked, bad! After a few deep throats to get the latest dick super hard she told the guy, "You're going to get something extra."

Bonnie got up, backed her ass up to the hard cock, inserted the cock in her pussy and starting riding it doggy style. She slide her hands all over her slick oily body and gritted her teeth as she pumped her back end up and down over and over riding the rock hard cock. She reached down in-between her legs and played with her clit as the cock went deep in her pussy and over and over again.

A big dick filling her cunt and her finger playing with her clit was all she needed to take her over the edge. It didn't take long for her to cum. Within a few moments she screamed with an outburst of pure passion.

At the very moment of climax, Bonnie leaned forward and her wet oily brown hair flopped in front of her eyes while she squeezed the mussels in her thighs as hard as she could wrap her cunt lips around the cock and said out loud, "Holy fuck that was intense!

She used her right hand to push her wet hair out of her face and continued to ramble, "About fucking time I came again too. It only took me three cocks to get me there."

Then she scooted forward and pulled the cock out of her tight cunt, got on her knees and said to the person on the other side of the wall, "Don't worry. I'll finish you off in a second."

Bonnie grazed her hands along her oil slicked body and then grabbed the hard cock that was almost poking her in the face dripping with fresh pussy juice from her hole. She squeezed her oily hand on the cock and stroked. She took a big whiff and smelled the dick before she put it in her mouth. "MMmmm, I can smell my pussy on you!"

Bonnie deep throarted his cock very slow. She thought to herself as she worked;

 _"If Brick likes it slow and deep before he's about to cum, I'm sure other guys probably liked it that way too."_

She was right.

The guy knocked on the wall because he was about to cum. The moment she felt cum shooting out she pulled it out of her mouth and let the man shot his load all over her face. She let it erupt on her cheeks, nose and around her lips. However she didn't swallow any of it.

Bonnie kissed the cock that was dripping with fresh hot cum drops as it scooted back through the hole.

Shego was watching the whole time as she was enjoying her own ride on a cock in the wall on her side of the room. She asked Bonnie as she enjoyed her own pleasurable fucking, "Why…why didn't you swallow that one?"

"Who died and made you the boss? I already swallowed 2 loads. I don't have to swallow all of them. Kim said we don't…"

Shego stopped her in mid sentence with a loud scream, "Listen girlie, right now that little princess is in….Ohhhhhh – **OOOHHHHH - FFuuuccckkk!** Oh God, this one feels so good."

At that very moment another cock poked through Bonnie's glory hole. "I see you're busy and my pussy is getting wet…again."

"Again? You just came like two seconds ago!" Shego couldn't hold back anymore. Suddenly came again with a jolt of intensity. "Oh… **ohhh** … **HOLY** **FUCK - OH YEA! AAwwwwww!"** Then she lunged forward off the cock she was riding and slammed her face into the soft oily floor. "Oh my God, that was good."

Bonnie got down on her knees again and was about to start sucking the next cock but Shego stopped her as she breathed heavy from the fallout of her orgasm, "Whatever…that was…Kim injected us with is really starting to affect us both. Within a few moments…oh, man…after we come we both want it again. I love these intense orgasms but…but I don't know how much more I can...take."

"Well, I was already kind of a slut anyway so that shot - whatever it was - just…"

"Just what?"

Bonnie didn't say anything. She started sucking on the cock that was right in front of her.

Shego rolled her eyes shook her head, "Come on girl. At least have some class and wipe that crap off your face before you start on the next one. You look like a cum slut."

* * *

In the control room, Kim watched as Bonnie took her right hand and whipped off the excess cum from the previous guy off her face before she continued sucking on the cock again. Kim couldn't help to mock her victim behind her back, "Look at Bonnie, young, dumb and full of cum."

Tim and Jim looked at their sister with sad puppy dog eyes. She laughed because that's what she used to do when she wanted something really bad from her mom and dad. Kim told him, "Go have fun boys."

Wade asked the same thing only without using his eyes, "Can I?"

Kim told Wade flat out, "I'm not sucking your dick anymore so have at it."

Kim, raised one eyebrow at Ron and asked, "Do you want to go too?"

Ron answered fast, "No."

Kim asked again to make sure, "Are you sure? You're old high school crush is sucking everyone's dick. She'll never know it's you."

Ron said very sternly, "I'll pass."

Kim kissed Ron on his forehead and smiled, "Good answer."

* * *

Tim, Jim and Wade walked into the party room where 10 guys waited their turn. Jim told Wade, "Welcome to the party room."

The party Room had two big 55 inch TVs. Each one showed either Bonnie or Shego sucking cock or fucking cocks from an above angle.

To the left of the TV with Bonnie on it was a red door. To the right of the TV with Shego was another red door. This way everyone could see when the latest person was finished.

Wade asked, "You two just had to make the doors the same color as the oil wrestling night with Kim didn't you?"

Tim answered, "Yes, but our room is a little different. Let me show you."

Jim walked Wade through the red door on the left side of Bonnie's TV and into the glory hole room. Wade saw a small hall way leading to each "hole." This small hall way wrapped around the GX room like a big U. The room (or hallway) was also air conditioned from above because Jim & Tim, the boys who designed it, knew all the guys getting there dick sucked and waiting in line would get hot.

Jim, Tim and Wade stood and watched down the hall of Bonnie's glory hole as a guy named Kevin was getting his dick sucked by Bonnie.

Tim explained to Wade why it was set up the way it was and how everything worked.

"Wade, you can't see it very good from here because Kevin is in front of Bonnie's hole but as you stand ageist the wall, right at eye level, is a small color monitor, just like the ones they use in the big chain stores at the self checkouts. You can see **EVERYTHING** Bonnie or Shego does to you from the same point of view Kim was in when she lost the bet. It's the same angle that everyone is seeing from the Party Room too. They see what you see. The big difference is, the girls don't have any idea there's a camera above them. It's tiny, water proof, oil proof and they don't even know it's there. So when you're sticking your dick through the hole and she starts sucking you off, YOU can literally see her but she can't see you."

Wade looked down the hall to his right and saw someone coming in a door. "Where does that lead?"

Jim told him, "It's the other red door. This hall way goes all around the GX room like a big U shape. The red doors are at the bottom of the U and the glory holes are at the other end. That's why the GX room was only a 10 X 10. The actual room was close to 20 x 20. This hall way covers the rest of the room. If you wanted to you can go in one red door and come out the other and nobody the party room will know which girl sucked you off."

"Unless they somehow know what that guys dick looks like."

Tim agreed, "Well, that's true. Oh, if you don't want to stay, you can always leave and exit the back end. So once your done you can go home and nobody will ever know a thing."

Jim had to add, "Or you can rejoin the Party Room and get your rocks off by both girls. That's what I'm going to do. They will both be horny for hours anyway. Enjoy the time while we have it."

Kevin knocked on the wall and shook his whole body as he came. When he pulled his cock out of the hole, he put his junk away and then walked over to Wade and Tim. Kevin said, "Tim you weren't kidding. She's incredible. I'm going to take a break get a drink and try Shego next."

Tim waved his hand to Wade, "Go on. You can be next."

Wade walked up to the hole, unzipped his paints and stuck in dick in the hole. He watched in the monitor in front of his eye as Bonnie sucked his dick and said with surprise, "I bet that's you Wade. I saw your cock when Kim was torturing us. I know that big back cock anywhere!"

Wade's eyes widened with surprise but he didn't say a word.

Bonnie continued to engulf what she could of Wades monster size cock and stroked it with her slick hands. After a while she started playing with her pussy again. She pulled Wade's cock out of her mouth and said to Shego, "Jesus Chris! I can't stop. I'm wet again! You know, I'll admit this now because I can't lie but it makes me so frickin horny to suck cock."

She then deepthroared Wades huge cock and stroked it a fewe times as she sucked. Within a few minutes she stopped to take a breath and continued her rant, "But this...this whole experience is more than just a simple turn on. I wanna come again and again and…again."

Shego sucked her latest cock from her hole and agreed, "I know what you mean. I've come twice and I can't wait to come again."

Bonnie sucked and stroked on Wade's cock as she thought out loud, "I wonder if I can make my next orgasm will be bigger is I…"

She deep throated Wade's cock as much as she could and felt his cock throbbing. She pulled back and said, "Oh no you don't Mr. Three Second Man, you're not coming until I get my turn again."

Bonnie then got up and backed her ass up by his stiff cock. She slowly poked her finger in her ass to get herself wormed up. She noticed it was oily but it could use more slickness. She looked up at the monitor and smiled.

* * *

From the control room, Kim watched as Bonnie was about to ass fuck Wades big cock. " **Seriously?** She likes it in the ass?"

Ron laughed a little, "Well, we are talking about Bonnie here."

"True. Maybe I should help her lube it up then." At that very moment she pressed the red button and gave the room another oil shower.

* * *

From the GX room Bonnie smiled, "Thank you Kim!"

Then Bonnie fingered her ass some more. This time the fresh coating of oil make her fingers slide in easy. She backed up and shoved Wade's huge cock… **in - her - ass!** Bonnie gritted her teeth as she endured the pain that comes from being fucked in the ass. Even though Wade's cock was huge the oil made it slide up her butt a lot easier. After a few minutes, it actually felt good. She was then creamed with delight, "Oh yea. Fuck Yes! Much better."

* * *

Kim and Ron both heard screams of passion coming through the monitors. Bonnie yelled, "This one's going to be a big one. I can feel it. He's going to make me come from fucking my ass!"

Bonnie thrusted as hard as she could, backwards. She felt every inch of Wade's rock hard big black cock in her ass. Since everyone knew that Wade always comes too quick it didn't take long for him to fill her ass with hot seamen.

Bonnie pinched her own nipples as she felt a gusher of cum fill her tight ass and screamed loud. " **Ohhhh - Fuuccckkkk! I FEEL IT FILLING MY ASS. I"M CUMING!"**

She leaned forward and pulled Wade's cock out of her ass. She felt cum ozzing out of her ass hole. That "turned on tingling feeling" was still inside of her. She still wanted it.

She fingered her butt and felt Wades cum dripping out of her hole on to her fingers. She reached down with her right hand and felt her pussy again. It wasn't just wet, it was sopping wet. She was still horny and she almost found it impossible to get turned off. Even after a super intense orgasm from a huge cock deep inside her ass Bonnie still wanted more. She screamed in frustration, "What the fuck? I'm still horny? Kim what the hell did you do to us?"

* * *

From the control room, Kim smiled an evil grin. In her mind, her revenge was going perfect!


	15. Chapter 15 - Shego Begs

Author's notes: This is chapter 15 of a 20 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible, Ron, Shego, Bonnie and her brothers.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 ** _** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **_**

* * *

 **Cheer Fight 3: Kim's Revenge**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Shego Begs**

From the control room Ron told Kim, "Kim, this revenge is eating you up inside. You're not…"

Kim looked at Ron and yelled, "It'll be done with its done, OK?"

Ron had never seen her that mad before. He hardly ever heard Kim yell too. Kim might not see it but Ron was right. This revenge was eating her up inside and changing her.

* * *

In the GX room Shego was on her knees and sucking a cock when to her surprise it came. Since it wasn't that big she went as deep as she could go down on the cock and let it shoot all the cum down her throat.

Shego said as the cock was being pulled away, "I hope your happy dude."

A voice from the other said was very faint but Shego heard him say, "Very happy. Thank you!"

Shego then turned to Bonnie. Her head was facing down and she was trying to catch her breath.

Shego asked, "Are you ok?"

When Bonnie lifted her head up she saw why Bonnie was so out of breath. The last cock she sucked off was a gusher. Bonnie's face was plastered with cum. Her cheeks, her mouth and a few shots on her eyes.

Shego asked, "Why didn't you aim the juice away from you?"

"I was caught up in the moment, alright! I was playing with my clit and I came again. And I still wanna come again… **right now!** "

Shego said, "Well, I have an idea for both of us to get a great " ** _O_** ". Clean your face off.

Bonnie took her hands and did her best to smear all the cum off her face and on to her hands. Then she flung all the cum off of her hands and on to the floor and crawled to Bonnie. "What did you have in mind?"

"Get under me and lick me as I suck this next cock."

Bonnie smiled, "So you're going to ride my face as you suck cock?"

"Yep!"

"As long as you do the same for me with you're done."

"Deal. Now lie down."

Bonnie lied down in front of Shego's glory hole and Shego startled Bonnie's face. It was a human version of the sybian vibrator. Shego started sucking the next cock that came through the hole and Bonnie started licking Shego's pussy.

From the moment Shego felt Bonnie's tong she felt pleasure. Which intern made her want to please and suck the cock inn front of her even more.

Shego wiggles her crotch all over Bonnie's face. Since they were both still very oily it was like riding a slippery ball with a wiggly end ticketing her cunt.

Shego begged with her mouth full of cock, " **Dofff…SSttffffppp**. **OOggghhh…GGooffff. Dooffff Stoffff!** "

Within a few seconds the cock came in Shego's mouth and she came too. She pulled the cock out of her mouth and let it squirt then last few drops of man juice on her face. All while Bonnie was **STILL** licking her pussy!

When it was it over, Bonnie got up, looked and Shego and laughed.

Shego got a little ticked, "What are you laughing at slut?"

"You look like me ten minutes ago."

"Shut up!"

* * *

In the control room, Kim's brother Jim came in to give her some news, "Kim, the football team is here."

Kim smiled, "Good. The more cocks the better! That team of big boys will break Bonnie and Shego for sure."


	16. Chapter 16 - Is Kim a villain now?

Author's notes: This is chapter 16 of a 20 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible, Ron, Shego, Bonnie and her brothers.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 ** _** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **_**

* * *

 **Cheer Fight 3: Kim's Revenge**

 **A Kim Possible Story**

 **By Chris Palmer**

 **Chapter16 – Is Kim turning into a villain?**

Shego and Bonnie lied down on the floor trying to catch their breath. Both of them were breathing heavy. Bonnie looked over at Shego and asked, "Still horny?"

"Of course! But I need a break. Is there more water in that chest thing over there?"

"I think so."

As Bonnie got up and walked over to the chest a surprise "shower" of oil hit them both from above.

Bonnie was cough off guard and fell as she was walking. Shego quickly closed her eyes and yelled, " _Was that really necessary?_ "

From a small speaker Kim spoke, "Yes, it is. I have to make sure you're unable to use your powers…remember?"

Shego growled.

Bonnie tossed her a bottle of water to Shego, which slipped out of her hand since she was very oily. Bonnie laughed, "Sorry."

Kim told them as they took a small break, "So…have you girls had enough yet? Or are you **STILL** wet? Are you still really horny?"

The girls sighed and drank their water. They both knew she was right. They were both still wet and craving more sex.

"A lot more cocks will start coming through those holes. I hope you're ready for more."

At that very moment, a big black cock poked through Shego's hole. It was about 8 inches a small white cock slithered through Bonnie's glory hole. It was only about 4 inches long. Bonnie laughed and then looked at Shego, "What to trade holes?"

* * *

In the control room Kim was laughing too. She asked, "Who invited the pee wee dick? This is supposed to be torture for those two not a comedy show."

Ron told her, "Sadly, I think I know who that is."

Kim looked at Ron with a face of bewilderment.

"Well, sometimes in the mens room you look over."

Kim rolled her eyes.

Ron tried to get her attention away from the small dick. "Listen, Kim. We've been at this a long time. It's getting late. Will this be over after the football team?"

Kim looked at him disappointed, "Why? Is it getting past your bedtime?"

"No, it's just…I think they get it. You're revenge is very, well…" Ron stopped to try and think of the right words to say but instead just gets right to the point. "They sucked a lot of cocks. They both **FUCKED** a lot of cocks. They're both still very horny and they can't stop. When will you? When is this over?"

Kim got angry and walked toward Ron, "Why do you keep asking me that? It's ' _OVER_ ' when they can't take any more. It's over when I see Bonnie crying and _**BEGGING**_ it to stop! It's **OVER** when they both – **BREAK**!"

Ron didn't back down. "Stop it. You're turning into the villain and it's not you!"

"Well, you turned into a villain once. Now it's my turn!"

Ron tried to reason with her, "That was a long time ago. I didn't choose to be evil it was that darn evil helmet thing, remember? Besides, YOU stopped me from being evil. You knew being evil wasn't really me!"

Kim sighed as she walked back to the controls, "I know."

"And being evil isn't YOU either."

There was a long pause before Ron continued, "Why don't you stop this revenge thing now?"

Kim bowed her head and said, "It's over when phase 3 is done."

"By that time it might be too late."

"They can take it. They're both sluts!"

"I wasn't talking about them."

* * *

Shego played with her pussy and moaned as she sucked her latest big cock. Within a few seconds the cock came! She let it bust a nut in her mouth as the hot cum made its way down her throat.

When it was all done Shego kissed the cock she just sucked off and then crawled over to Bonnie who just finished sucking off another cock too. Shego asked, "How long have we been here?"

Bonnie looked over at Shego, with cum dripping from her lips and said, "I don't know. Why?"

"Because my clit is numb now. I can't feel anything anymore. I want sex but I can't feel – _anything_!Do you feel the same way?"

"Not yet!"

"I get the feeling you will soon."

As another cock poked through each of their glory holes, Shego asked, "So, how many have you sucked off?"

"Don't know don't care. I just want to cum again."

"I think I'm on number 16."

"Good for you!"

"You don't get it do you?"

Bonnie got up and backed her ass up to the cock she was sucking and inserted the rock hard dick in her pussy. She talked to Shego as she fucked the cock.

" **Geetttt whaattt?** "

"You can't lie so I'll ask…do you _WANT_ to keep fucking and sucking all these cocks?"

" **YYeeesssssss**! Why?"

Shego whispered to herself as she crawled back to her hole in the wall, "A true slut right to the core! I wonder how long she'll last?"


	17. Chapter 17 - Phase 3 Begins

Author's notes: This is chapter 16 of a 20 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible, Ron, Shego, Bonnie and her brothers.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****

* * *

 **Cheer Fight 3: Kim's Revenge**

 **A Kim Possible Story**

 **By Chris Palmer**

 **Chapter 17 - Phase 3 Begins**

About a half hour had passed. Shego and Bonnie were on the floor again resting. They're mouths and faces were covered in cum. Bonnie had some white ozz dripping from her ass. They looked completely exhausted. Both of the girls had sucked and fucked more than 16 more cocks, each, since this whole revenge plot started.

Bonnie drank some more water and then yelled in the room at Kim, "OK Kim, we've had enough. My pussy is getting rubbed raw, my mouth is tied and my stomach is full of cum. I think this is the most cum I ever drank in my life… **ever.** I'm starting to get sick."

All was quite for a moment.

Bonnie sighed and then continued, "You made your point now. We're both total sluts and you've had your revenge. Can we go home now?"

There were no cocks in the holes waiting to be serviced…yet. The room was silent for a moment before Kim answered, "Not yet."

Bonnie lets loud a loud sigh!

* * *

In the control him, Kim was smiling. This was the finale she had been waiting for. She turned to Ron with a very evil like, grin and said, "Watch this!"

* * *

In the GX room Shego and Bonnie listened as Kim explained. "Bonnie, now it's my turn to show you how it felt that night."

Bonnie looked over at Shego very confused.

Shego couldn't help but be the smart ass she usually is. "And the past hour and a half of feather and vibration torture and suckling off as many cocks as we could wasn't pay back enough?"

"Not yet. Shego, go to the chest and get out the sybrian vibrator and handcuffs."

Bonnie sat up and questioned, "Wait… **what?** "

Kim continued her rant, "Shego, you're going to handcuff Bonnie's hands behind her back and make her sit on the vibrator and well…you know the rest!"

Bonnie looked at Shego with a desperate look in her eyes that meant, " _No, please don't!_ "

Shego asked, "And if I refuse?"

Kim didn't say a word. The monitor in the room showed the temp in the room. It was rising…again. It went from 70 to 72 to 75 in a matter of seconds."

Shego yelled, "So if I don't do this you'll - cook us?"

Kim laughed a little as she said, "No, but I imagine in a matter of minutes it will get so hot in there you'll do whatever I tell you just to have me turn the heat down. I think it will be 110 degrees in less than 5 minutes. Are you going to wait and find out?"

Shego looked at Bonnie. It was started to get so hot that sweat beads were dripping down Bonnie's forehead already. Was it a nervous sweat or sweat from the heat? We'll never know for sure.

Kim said in a very loud chilling voice, "Come on Shego. Be the big bad villain I know you can be."

There was a slight pause as Bonnie and Shego starred at each other. The heat kept rising. It was now 78.

After a moment Kim said, "Do this Shego and the revenge is over! You can go home."

The heat was up to 80 now.

Shego huffed as she got up. "Fuck, it's getting too damn hot in here!" Then she walked over to the chest. She got out the sybian vibrator and placed it in front of Bonnie's glory hole. Then she walked back to the chest and got out the handcuffs. Shego twirled the handcuffs in her fingers as she walked closer to Bonnie with an " _ **evil"**_ smile and said to her, "Kim's right. I am evil. I can't lie so you know it's true."

Bonnie looked at her with a tear running down her face. Bonnie pleaded to her, "I can't lie either. Please don't do this. I thought we bonded. I thought we were becoming fiends. I don't want to suck any more cocks!"

Shego looked at Bonnie and said, "We were never friends girly. Now don't make this any harder on you than it is. Like you told Kim that night when this all started…' _ **Finish this!**_ "

Shego jumped on Bonnie and twisted her body on to her stomach. The oil on their bodies made them both very slippery. It also made it easy for Shego to move Bonnie's body onto her stomach. Plus Bonnie was very tied anyway and didn't put up much of a fight.

Shego pulled Bonnie's arms behind her band and clicked the handcuffs on Bonnie's hands all the while Bonnie begged, "Please don't make me do this."

Shego then dragged Bonnie by her hair over to the vibrator. She demanded, "Now sit on it!"

Bonnie tried to sit down on the vibrator but but her legs slipped out from under her and Sheo's grip slipped away. Bonnie fell face down on the floor. Her face landed in a small puddle of oil. She started to cry harder.

Shego pulled Bonnie up by her hair and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Don't make me punch you! **NOW SIT ON IT!** "

Bonnie did what Shego demanded and sat on the vibrator with tears running down her face.

Without warning Shego pulled on Bonnie's hair and made her face the glory hole.

A large brown cock slide through the hole. It was over 7 inches long. Shego commanded, "Come on. You've been sucking cock for over an hour in this shit hole. You should know what do to."

Bonnie continued to cry and she lowered her head.

Shego turned on the vibrator and Bonnie felt a " _ **jolt**_ " of vibration on her clit.

Shego whispered in Bonnie's ear. "Is your clit numb yet? After I'm through with you it will be. Now start sucking!"

Bonnie opened her mouth and Shego shoved the cock in her lips.

While Bonnie continued to give the current cock a blow job Shego looked up as if she was talking to Kim and said, "Is this what you wanted all along? The big bad evil villain _**FORCING**_ Bonnie to suck cock?"

* * *

In the control room Kim smiled and answered her but ONLY Ron could hear her because she didn't press the microphone button, "Yes. **Yes it is!** "


	18. Chapter 18 - That's Enough!

Author's notes: This is chapter 1 of a 20 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible, Ron, Shego, Bonnie and her brothers.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****

* * *

 **Cheer Fight 3: Kim's Revenge**

 **A Kim Possible Story**

 **By Chris Palmer X**

 **Chapter 18 – That's Enough!**

In the control room, Kim yelled

into the speaker, "Make her deep throat!"

* * *

In the GX room, Shego did what she was told. She forced Bonnie to take the cock all the way down her throat. She did this four or five times, over and over. Shoving her head down on the shaft of the hard cock and then pulling on her hair to pull her back. Making Bonnie go as deep as she could over and over and over again.

When Shego finally pulled Bonnie off the rock hard dick Bonnie gasped for air and continued to cry. She begged, "Please… _stop this_. I can't…I can't take this anymore."

Shego pulled back on Bonnie's hair and told her, "Stop your crying little whinny bitch! You're the biggest slut of the school. You've proved that tonight by sucking off the entire football team! What's a few more cocks. Now…don't leave this boy hanging. **FINISH HIM!** "

Shego then held Bonnie's noise and forced her to open her mouth again. She then **SHOVED** the cock in Bonnies mouth again!

Shego made Bonnie suck the cock up and down until…they both heard a "knock" on the wall.

* * *

In the control room, Kim could hear the knock too. She pressed a purple button on her control panel and then yelled into the speaker, "Now…make her swallow!"

* * *

Shego noticed that Bonnie was being "vibrated" and she didn't turn it on. Just like when Bonnie had Kim on a vibrator at the glory hole a long time ago the sybrian vibrator was being remotely controlled by SHEGO this vibrator was being controlled by - KIM – in the control room!

Shego shoved Bonnie's head on the cock as it exploded in her mouth. Bonnie had given lots of blowjobs to many men that night but this was different. Now she finally knew what if felt like to be **FORCED** to swallow a hot load of cum, she didn't like it. She did everything in her power to pull back…but she couldn't. Not only was the force of Shego's hand strong behind her head but the vibration on her clit made her weak. She trembled with delight and was unable to fight back as much as she wanted to.

It took her a few seconds but she finally started to actually " _enjoy_ " the vibration on her pussy. Her eyes went cross eyed as she felt an incredible orgasm rush. The warm thick white ozz shot down her throat as the vibration gave her pleasure like she never felt before.

Despite being forced to suck cock and swallow a big load she had an incredible orgasm! But it didn't last long.

Shego held Bonnie's head on the cock too long and cum started to squirt out of Bobbie's nose! That great sensation, this powerful orgasm…was over. She was starting to get sick.

The vibration turned off and Shego pulled Bonnie's head off of the cock as cum bellowed out of her mouth. Bonnie threw up cum that she couldn't swallow down.

Shego was mad, "Agg…gross! Come on! I thought for sure you swallowed most of that load. I held your head there for quite some time."

As the drained cock was being pulled back through the hole, Bonnie screamed, " **STOP IT!** "

Shego pulled on Bonnie's hair again and told her, "Not until you're all done with every single cock. **_Every – last – one_**! Just like Kim said."

Another big black cock poked it's way through the hole. This cock was about 8 inches long and was already dripping with pre-cum.

* * *

Back in the control room Ron saw what Bonnie was going through. This was not the same as what Kim experienced. This was worse. Even though his heart belonged to Kim he still felt sorry for his old crush Bonnie.

Tim opened the door and stepped inside the control room. He started to talk, but stopped, "Hey, some of the guys are leaving. They said it's not fun anymore. They don't want to hear…"

Ron got out of his set and was about to approach Kim when she yelled into the speaker, "Now go get the 9 inch dildo in that chest and fuck Bonnie in the ass as she sucks on that big black cock!"

At that very moment Kim took her hand off the microphone Ron yelled, " **THAT'S ENOUGH!** "

"No…I want her to suffer like I did. I want her to feel…"

To stop her from talking Ron did a totally unexpected move, he looked directly in her eyes, grabbed her checks…and kissed her.

Tim asked "Do I need to leave the room?"

They both ignored him. Kim asked, "What was that for?"

"I love you!"

Kim questioned, "I…I love you too but…what…?"

Ron turned Kim's face to the monitor. Kim saw Bonnie on her knees in front of the glory hole, handcuffed and in tears. She could also see Shego putting on the big 9 inch dildo, harnessing it to her waste.

Ron told her, "Look at Bonnie. Look at what you're doing to her."

Kim lowered her head. "She hurt me. I wanted her to…"

"I know. Revenge will eat you up…if you let it."

"My God, what have I done?"

"Come on. Let's end this. It's gone on long enough."

Kim and Ron walked in the direction of the door that Tim happened to be standing. Kim asked, "Oh, how long have you been here?"

Tim shot her a look, "Seriously?"

"No really, we didn't hear you come in."

Tim told them, "I came here to tell you some of the guys left. They said it's not fun to get their dicks sucked buy a girl crying from the other side of the wall."

Kim sighed, "Well, it's over now."

Tim asked, "Wait a minute. You're seriously going to tell me you snapped out of your little revenge psychopath bat-shit scary crazy lady mind by a simple kiss from Ron? That sounds kind of cliché doesn't it?"

Kim smiled at Ron, "Nope."

Kim and Ron walked out of the control room and Tim followed. Tim said to himself as he closed the door behind him, "Gee, it sounds to me like someone wants to end this fast so they get go to other things. That's just lazy."


	19. Chapter 19 - It's Over!

Author's notes: This is chapter 19 of a 20 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible, Ron, Shego, Bonnie and her brothers.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****

* * *

 **Cheer Fight 3: Kim's Revenge**

 **A Kim Possible Story**

 **By Chris Palmer X**

 **Chapter 19 – It's Over.**

* * *

In the GX room, Shego stood next to Bonnie. There was a big black cock in the glory hole waiting to be serviced. Shego was right next to Bonnie with a big long strap on.

From Bonnie's point of view, on her knees, all she saw was a huge 9 inch dildo between Shego's legs. This fake dick was very think and long. Very intimidating! Bonnie looked up higher at Shego's face and all she could see was the most evil grin on her face.

Shego explained, "Does this look familiar? Does it look like the one you rammed up Kim's ass?"

Bonnie started crying again and begged, "Please…don't… **don't do this!** "

Shego sassed, "Of course you remember. You know, this one might even be bigger the the one you used on Kimmie. Allow me to lube it up for you before I shove it up your tight little ass."

Shego yelled out to Kim, "Hey princess. Another one of those oil showers would nice about now."

The strange thing was…the oil never sprayed. Kim didn't answer.

Shego told Bonnie, "No answer. That's odd. No matter. There's enough oil in the room to last a lifetime."

Shego ran her hands all over her body gathering all the oil she needed and then rubbed it on the long shaft of the thick long dildo right in from of Bonnie's face.

Bonnie looked terrified as she saw oil dripping from end of the head of the dildo.

Shego demanded, "Now get up and bend over. Suck that big black cock as I…"

To the surprise of both of them the big black cock pulled out of the hole.

Shego questioned, "What the hell? **What's going on?** "

At that very moment, a door on the wall opened up and Kim and Ron entered the room. Ron was holding a weird looking gun.

Kim said, "The parties over."


	20. Chapter 20 - The Revenge Is Over!

Author's notes: This is chapter 20 of a 20 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible, Ron, Shego, Bonnie and her brothers. _(FYI...there be a bonus chapter - Chapter 21 - coming soon to close things out.)_

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****

* * *

 **Cheer Fight 3: Kim's Revenge**

 **A Kim Possible Story**

 **By Chris Palmer X**

 **Chapter 20 – The Revenge Is Over!**

* * *

Bonnie lowered her head and cried tears of joy as she told Kim, "Thank you…"

Shego freaked out, "What the hell is going on? I thought you wanted me to fuck her in the ass?"

Kim said, "Oh, I did but Ron showed me that this revenge was eating me up inside. So…I'm ending it early."

Shego started to lung after Kim but Ron pointed the gun at her, Kim said with such forcefulness, **"DON'T!"**

" _ **Why not?**_ What's he going to do, kill me?"

"Of course not but there is a very strong tranquilizer in that gun. Strong enough to knock out a raging bull in less than 15 seconds. Care to test it?"

Shego backed down.

Kim explained as she reached her had down to help Bonnie off her knees, "Shego, this feud between us…it's over. I had my brother put cameras all over this room. Tiny little camera you can't even see. We got you on video forcing a teenage girl to cock. That's rape."

The moment Kim un-cuffed Bonnie's, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Kim. Hugging her and crying. Bonnie said through her tears, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the whole oil wrestling thing. I'm sorry for the glory hole. I'm sorry. Thank you for not letter her…"

After a moment, Kim pushed her off and said, "Ok, OK…I get it but you're very oily."

"No thanks to you!"

"Hey, zip it! I have you on camera too. You were willingly sucking and fucking every cock that came through that hole."

"Well, you drugged us! We couldn't help it."

Kim laughed, "Yea, about that."

Shego was starting to get mad, "What's so funny?"

Ron was a little confused too and wanted to know what was going on too, "Yea…I don't get it?"

Kim confessed, "Yes, we did drug you and yes it did make you **super** horny but it didn't last as long as I said."

Bonnie looked worried, "How long did it last?"

Kim laughed again, "About 90 minutes."

That statement caught Shego off guard, "So…"

"So that means it lasted while I sexually tease and tortured you in the first room and then for a little while when you first got in this room. It probably wore off after you licked each other."

Ron was curious, "Wait a minute, I thought you told me in the control room…"

She told him, "I told you what I thought you needed to know at the time. I'm sorry I lied to you too. It was all part of the revenge."

"Wait…wait wait! Hold up. So when you were going all crazy-lady nuts back in the control room, was that part of the revenge too?"

"Well…"

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears, "So then why were we so…"

"Because it's what I told you! You felt a rush of sexually drive at first. I told you it would last for hours. You felt it. You **believed** it. So you **THOUGHT** it did."

Bonnie tried to spit out words, "That means, I…"

"That's right Bonnie. You sucked and fucked every cock because you wanted too. You're still effected by the truth ray so let me ask you, did you want to suck and fuck those dicks?"

Bonnie shook her head trying to fight it but couldn't. She covered her face to hide the embarrassment, "Yes!"

"You truly are the biggest slut in school, Bonnie Rockwaller."

Bonnie fell to her knees and started to cry again, "Why?"

Kim explained, "Don't worry. Like you told me the night you put me in front of the glory hole. Nobody will know. My video of you will never get ' _leaked'_ on-line so nobody will ever find out your the biggest cum slut around. The only people that know are the ones who were on the other side of that wall getting there cock sucked by - you! As long as you keep your mouth shut nobody will ever find out how much of a big time slut you really are."

Ron added in a whisper, "But most of the school already knows."

Kim turned around, "What's that?"

"Never mind!"

Kim got closer to Bonnie's face and pulled on her hair to make sure she was looking right at her. Bonnie tried to cower back, "Let's get one thing straight. We're done! No more getting even with me because I put you through sexual hell. No more revenge because you hate me! It's over… **GOT IT!** Or you might find it very hard to get a job in life once people see this video of a wild cum slut on all the major porn sits. We are done! OK?"

Bonnie answered in a scared voice, "OK, I got it."

Kim let her hair go and walked back to Ron.

Shego was still dripping wet covered from head to toe with oil and the strap was almost shaking as she asked, "What about me?"

"Same thing. Don't even think about getting revenge on me for what I did here tonight or the whole world will see you forcing a teenage girl to suck cock. Going to jail for robbery makes you a bad ass. Going to jail as a child rapist…well - "

Ron told them both, "Oh and if you want to see what you two look like all oiled up and sucking cocks the videos have been emailed to each of you. That part Kim told me to do. I thought it was a fun jab!"

Kim added, "Plus, just in case you don't believe me about my videos of you, there's your proof!"

As Kim and Ron were about to walk out the door Kim had one last jab, "Just so you know, the showers are down the hall. You two might want to clean up before you leave. Both of you reek of cum, cooking oil, sweat and utter humiliation."

Bonnie shook her head as those words echoed in her mind.

As Kim and Ron left, Bonnie got up and looked back at Shego. She was starting to unstrap the large dildo from her wast when Bonnie asked, "Were you really going to fuck me up the ass with that big thing?"

"I can't lie so - yes, I was! I'm evil, remember?"

"Well, I can't lie either. I wish I would have never met you."

Bonnie whispered to herself as she left the room, "I feel like such a loser!"

Shego closed her eyes and finally realized she been played by the best!


	21. Chapter 21 - Closing

Author's notes: This is chapter 20 of a 20 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible, Ron, Shego, Bonnie and her brothers.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****

* * *

 **Cheer Fight 3: Kim's Revenge**

 **A Kim Possible Story**

 **By Chris Palmer X**

 **Chapter 21 – Closing**

* * *

Kim and Ron walked down the hall from the GX room to the party room. They heard the shower water turn on from down the hall as Kim walked into the room with the 2 big TV's. Jim & Tim were sitting back enjoying a beer.

Kim asked, " **WTF?** You're not old enough to drink!"

Tim sassed back, "So wait a minute. We're not old enough to drink but we're old enough to get our dicks sucked and fucked by the biggest slut in school?"

Kim was starting to get angry. She gave them a dirty look, "I want you two to clean up the GX room!"

Jim was outraged, "What? No way! Bonnie puked in there. It's oily, it smells of sweat sex funk and…"

Tim added. "And it's gross."

Kim's anger boiled as she walked closer to them, "Clean up that mess or I'll make you lick it up!"

"What the hell Kim? Why the sudden…"

"You may have helped me get revenge on Bonnie and Shego, which I really appreciate, but don't think for a second I'm not still mad at you for making me suck your dicks. I was vulnerable and YOU TWO took advantage of that!"

Tim had the gall to say, "So."

* * *

A few minutes later Jim and Tim were being thrown into the GX room by Kim and Ron. Tim landed in the puddle of oil while Jim landed in Bonnies puke!

Tim yells, "Yuk Gross!"

Tim cringed, "Oh…I think my hand landed in jizz!"

Ron told them as he tossed them some rags, towels and a bucket of soapy water, "Stop complaining. It's probably your own jizz. Well it could be mine or…"

Kim turned to Ron, "They get it Ron." Then she told her brothers, "As punishment for taking advantage of me and talking me into sucking your cocks you have to clean up this gross sex room. It's a mess! Once that's done we will never speak of this again. The blowjobs I gave you as payment for this revenge, MY glory hole video… **NOTHING**. Got it?"

The boys nodded their heads.

Kim sighed and lowered her head as she continued, "You're lucky. I had a much worse punishment planed but Ron talked me out of it. He suggested this."

Jim asked, "Worse this cleaning up this sex room?"

Kim huffed, "Must worse!"

Jim and Tim looked at each other and then looked around the room.

Kim told them her original plan, "I wanted to lock you two in here and put you through the same thing I put Bonnie and Shego through. See how you like sucking cock."

Jim and Tim looked horrified!

Kim told them, "But Ron told me despite the fact that you talked me into to doing a horrible thing, you're still my brothers and I can't put you through that. Now get to work. I'll be watching from the control room."

Tim and Jim said at the same time, "Fine!"

The door remained opened as Kim and Ron walked out.

Just as Jim and Tim seemed very grosses out at the sight of puck and cum on the floor, Bonnie walked by the door way, all wet, wrapped in a towel. She asked them, "Where's Kim?"

"In the control room. Down the hall to the left."

Bonnie walked away but then walked back for a second, "Boys…did I - ah, you know? You - two?"

Jim and Tim both gave her a look that clearly meant, " _Duh…what do you think?_ "

"Yea, I thought so." She sighed as she walked away.

As soon as Bonnie left, Tim asked Jim, "So, did you enjoy Bonnie or Shego the best?"

Jim said, "Neither."

"What?"

Jim smiled, "Kim was the best. Nothing will ever top that amazing blowjob our own sister gave us!"

"True that!"

"Hick-abika-boo."

"Hoo…"

Out of the blue, a shower of oil sprayed them both from above.

* * *

In the control room, Ron pressed the button to nail Kim & Tim.

Kim smiled and said, "Thank you!"

Then she looked at the monitor then pressed another bottom to make the door close.

In the monitor Jim and Tim looked scared to death!

Kim pressed the microphone and yelled to them, "Get to work! Before I change my mind and call all the boys back!"

Kim saw in the monitors Jim and Tim were finally cleaning up the mess.

Bonnie walked in the door way all wet and wrapped up in a towel. Kim saw her and asked, "What do you want Bonnie?"

"Well, I'd like some cloths for one thing."

"I should make you walk home like that."

Bonnie looked worried, "Are you? Wait…where the hell are we anyway?"

Kim walked over to a box in the corner, pulled out sweat pants and a t shirt then tossed them to Bonnie.

"Am I going to gym class?"

"Well, if you prefer to walk home in nothing but a towel? We're about 2 hours away from Middleton!"

Bonnie panicked, "No…no. This will be fine."

"We'll take you home after the tweebs clean up your sex mess."

Bonnie sighed, "Oh, OK."

Kim could tell she wasn't done. "Something else?"

"I just wanted to say…"

Kim crossed her arms and waited for her to finish.

"I want to say…I'm sorry. I really am sorry for all the trouble I put your through in the past year. It's not easy being the biggest bitch of the school."

Ron added, "But it's very easy for you to be the biggest slut of the school!"

Kim and Ron laughed for a moment and then Kim got serious, "Really Bonnie? Are you really sorry or are you just kissing up so I'll destroy the video of you being a total cum dumpster?"

"I can't lie remember. No matter how hard I want to I can't lie! So yea, I really am sorry!"

"Well, I hope you learned your lesion."

Bonnie sighed and lowered her head.

"Go wait in the entertainment room until the boys are done. Hey, you could watch some TV. I'll play the video of you on the big screen TV so you can watch yourself suck cock!"

Bonnie walked away said, "No thanks. I'll just wait."

As soon as Bonnie left the control room Ron asked Kim, "Bonnie doesn't look like the same bitchy person we meet all those years ago. She looks beaten and broken. So, was this big revenge plot worth it?"

Kim sighed. "Honestly Ron. At first, yes! Revenge was like a drug. I felt high on power! It was such a rush to really stick it to her after all these years.

"But?"

"But even thought this was all a big revenge plot, after you kissed me…I saw what I was doing and what I had Shego doing to Bonnie…"

Ron raised one eyebrow, "Really? After I kissed you? I thought acting like a crazy-lady was all part of your big revenge plan?"

Kim Smiled a mischievous grin.

Ron told her, "Well, either way, neither of you will ever be the same."

"I know."

Ron hugged Kim as they embrace in a touching romantic hug.


End file.
